never, say never
by midnightmoon21
Summary: What if Bella never jumped off the cliff? What if Edward came back, and begged her to forgive him. Could she do it? Could she love him again? Lot's of fluff at times. Please R
1. unexpected visitor

**I hope you guys like this story; I've been thinking about it for a while and finally decided I'd write it down! Please review! Thanks:o)**

"Bye Jake," I sighed as I turned to walk to my truck. I had spent another weekend in La Push, talking with Jake as he worked on his truck. It was always so hard to leave his house because the second I was sitting in my ancient vehicle, the hole in my chest seemed five times bigger then when I woke up that morning.

It started raining as I made my way home, big surprise. To keep myself busy I thought about what I would Charlie for supper and before I knew it, I was pulling into the driveway. I kept my head straight and looked forward; avoiding areas that brought back painful memories.

I felt the hole in my chest begin to rip open as I thought this and hurried towards the front door, barely catching myself as I tripped on a rock. I stumble into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. I decided on spaghetti as I went through the fridge. While the noodles boiled I went upstairs to write my mom an email.

It took me about five minutes to finish and then I headed back downstairs to finish dinner. Charlie walked through the door right as I finished setting the table. "Hey Bells. Have a good time with Jake?"

"Yah Dad. We had a lot of fun. Did you have a good day at work?"

"Ugh…" he shrugged, "so what did you guys do?"

"Just stuff," I could feel an interrogation coming and decided that I wasn't up for it tonight. "Here's your dinner," I set a plate of food in front of him, "I'm going to go to bed now, G'night." I hugged him and headed back upstairs, tripping on the last step.

Without thinking, I grabbed my bag of toiletries the second I walked through my door and went to the bathroom. It was one of my shortest showers ever, I washed my hair and turned off the water. I caught a glimpse of myself and stopped to take a closer look. The girl in the mirror, could only be me. My skin was pathetically pale, and I had slight bags under my eyes. My lips were somehow stuck in an dejected frown, and my eyes seemed to be filled with ancient grief and anguish. I sighed and got dresses in pajama shorts and an oversized T-Shirt.

As I walked back to my room, I could've sworn I saw a white flash near the window. I cringed as I felt the hole in my chest begin to tear open. I sighed and crawled into bed. As I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I felt something cold on my arm and my eyelids shot open, and I sat up.

Again, I was positive I saw a flash of white, right beside me. I closed my eyes and held my arms fast against my aching chest, attempting to brush off the thought, an layed back down.

I dream I was in the meadow again. My subconscious told me to stop, for I knew I would regret this, but I couldn't. I cherished moments like this too much… I was walking slowly out into the middle of the field. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of hundreds of wild flowers. And then I opened my eyes, and he was standing ten feet in front of me. My heart leaped, and I started to run to him, but I never got any closer…

I shuddered and wrenched my eyes open. I felt the hole in my chest rip open with a thousand times the force as ever, I felt tears forming at the corners of my eyes and my breathing came in gasps as I tried to control myself.

I sat up and tried to rub the tears away from my eyes. I glanced towards the corner of my room once more, and let out a mixture of a gasp and a cry.

"Bella," He breathed.

I gripped my bed sheets to keep myself from jumping up and felt my eyes grow wide, filling my expression with a mixture of sheer glee and utter confusion. My fists flew to my eyes and I rubbed them, unable to believe what I was seeing.

"Bella," He sighed once more, laughing weakly. And then, Edward started to walk towards my bed.

**Alright guys, there it is. Please let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Please Review! Thanks:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	2. never say never

**Sorry guys, didn't mean to leave you hanging there. But I didn't want to continue until I got some reviews. Thanks to you guys who did! I'm gonna finish it now! Please review! Thanks so much:o)**

_Recap: My fists flew to my eyes and I rubbed them, unable to believe what I was seeing._

_"Bella," He sighed once more, laughing weakly. And then, Edward started to walk towards my bed._

I desperately wanted to say something. Anything. But somewhere on the way out, the words got caught in my throat, choking me. All I could manage was frantic gasps as Edward glided towards me.

Before I could control my hectic breaths, he was sitting beside me, his face inches from mine. He didn't smile or speak. We just sat there in silence, watching each other.

He looked more real than any dream I had been able to fathom yet. His beautiful pale face was as smooth as ever; his hair fell over his eyes making his features look even more flawless. I allowed my eyes to trace his beautiful face again, and again.

I couldn't help it. As he watched me, I was reminded even more why he had left me and was never coming back. That this could only be my imagination, proving that my mind finally snapped. I began to cry. Involuntary tears streamed my cheeks and my breaths came in gasps again. I unwillingly tore my eyes from his face and hung my head, my whole body shaking with sobs.

"Bella?" He spoke again, causing me to cry harder. "Bella, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you but I didn't know how else to… to see you. Without… upsetting you." My wails were muffled by his chest as he pulled me into him. I only cried louder as I willingly pushed myself against him, still unbelieving that he was sitting here with me. I wrapped my arms around him as well, and continued to sob into his shoulder.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, just holding each other. It was more than I could've ever asked for…

But, it had to end. And I knew it. "Bella," Edward sighed, pulling back so that he could see my face, but keeping his arms locked tight around my waist. _Here it comes,_ I thought. "There's… something I need to say," His voice was full of grief and anxiety; I was already preparing myself for his departure. "I'm… I'm _so sorry._" I felt a knife stab my heart. I don't know why it hurt so bad, it wasn't even real… "I should've never left – I – Bella? Bella what's wrong?" I had started crying again.

This was exactly the kind of thing I had been avoiding for months and I wasn't sure that I could handle this… again. "Bella?" Edward cooed, "What's wrong? I'm sorry I left. I just… thought…" He shook his head in defeat. "I'm sorry. I just had to see you again… I'll… I'll leave if you want me too."

I panicked. "No," I whispered frantically, knowing he would hear me. Even though I knew this couldn't…be real, I couldn't stand to see him go. Hallucination or not. He smiled my favorite crooked smile so warmly, I leaned in, and laid down on his chest, allowing silent tears to run down my cheek, and let myself believe that it was real.

He took my wrists in his strong hand, and kissed them. I looked up to meet his startling gaze. His eyes bore into me, as if he were searching frantically for something. "I'm so sorry Bella." His voice was low and anxious, "I shouldn't have left. I never stopped loving you and was a fool to leave and think I could stay away. But…" He looked down, ashamed, "But if you give me a second chance I _swear_ I will never leave you again, I," He paused, looking up again, "I will love you until the end of my existence. Can you forgive me?" His voice and eyes were pleading.

Tears continued to leak out of the edges of my eyes. "So… does that mean, your really here?" I was afraid to believe these words as I spoke them.

His eyes widened in astonishment and confusion. "Of course I'm here. I will _always_ be here. If, that is, your willing to have me." His voice was anxious again.

And I believed him. He was _here_. With _me_. A thousand emotions washed through me, but the strongest, by far, was love. "Of course," I whispered, keeping my eyes on his.

A grin spread across his face, and his eyes lit up, with what I believed to be, love. "Thank God," He whispered. And before I could reply, his lips were on mine. His hands tousled my hair and traced my face as I did the same to his, tears still running down my face. Then he wrapped his arms around me in an iron grip and hugged me so close to him I could hardly breathe. When he finally did let me go, He kept his arms around me, holding me fast to him.

Still trying to catch my breath, I could only smile at him, tears staining my cheeks. Edward smiled back at me, and wiped the tears from my face. Then he leaned in and put his forehead against mine. He just kept whispering, "I'm so sorry," and I would murmur back, "It's okay, just stay…"

We laid side by side for hours talking, "You really do look tired Bella. Maybe you should go to sleep." Edward suggested.

"No!" I shot up, looking down on him. "I mean, I'm – I'm not tired," I explained with an unconvincing smile. I was afraid to shut my eyes. He could go as quickly as he had come…

"Bella," Edward sighed sadly. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I – I couldn't if I tried." He reassured me, giving my hand a squeeze.

I inhaled deeply, "I know, I know. It's just…" I took another deep breath. "I've… I missed you so much Edward…" I hung my head, embarrassed. I looked up. Edward's eyes were full of grief. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You'll never have to miss me again," He promised.

We laid there in the quiet for a while, listening to each other's breathing. "Edward…" I started, building up my courage, "Why, why did you come back?"

This time, It was Edward's turn to sit straight up at lightning speed, though he could do it s much more graceful than me. "Because I love you. Bella – What – What other explanation could there be?" I couldn't tell if his tone was angry, agitated, or just plain sad. "How can I possibly explain this to you?" He looked down at me, his voice exasperated. Then, comprehension seemed to flicker across his face, and he leaned down and locked me in a passionate kiss.

"Wow…" I gasped when he released me.

"Bella…" He sighed again.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, on the verge of tears again. "It's just… you said you were never coming back…" I dabbed at my eyes.

Edward put both his hands on either sides of my face, forcing me to look at him. "Bella," he spoke, his expression serious. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's_ never_, say never." Then he smiled, and leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

**Alright guys, sorry if this was a bit fluffy, but I'm a big fan of fluff and especially E&B fluff. Srry. Hope you guys liked this one. I'm going to write at least two more chapters if you guys liked this one s please review! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	3. stay with me

**Okay guys, here's the next one. Oh! I really hope you guys like this story because I'm getting kind of excited about this one! Please review! And be brutally honest about what you think! Thanks:o)**

I awoke the next morning to a loud crash as Charlie attempted to check on me unnoticed, but failed by tripping on a pile of clothes. "Dad?" I mumbled drowsily.

"Oh sorry Bells, didn't mean to wake you." He apologized. But then the night's events flooded back on me in a rush. I glanced around the room frantically, searching for Edward. I felt my pulse raise and my breaths quicken as I failed to locate him. Charlie noticed my distress. "You okay Bells?" He asked nervously.

Attempting to look calm for my father I looked up and smiled, my eyes still wide with fright. _Surely he can't have gone… no… _"I'm – I'm fine." I stammered now shaking, still searching the room for some sign of him…

"Okay Bells," Charlie answered hesitantly. "I'm going to go to work now. If you, um, you know, think you need a day off or something, just, don't worry about it and stay home. Okay?" I only nodded in response as Charlie headed back out the door.

Before he had even closed my door I was crawling out of bed to search the room. "Edward," I whispered frantically, an edge of hysteria in my voice. When he didn't answer, I felt myself begin to hyperventilate. "Edward," I gasped, wrapping my arms around my chest as I crumpled to the floor, "Edward!" I shrieked quietly, gasping as tears flooded my face. "Edward…" I continued to whisper pathetically, "Edward…" I was lying on the floor in the fetal position crying now, continuing to whisper his name. _He's gone,_ I thought to myself, "He's gone" I repeated out loud, still gasping for breath.

And then, the door burst open. I thought it was Charlie, re-entering my room to find my in hysterics on my bedroom floor, but then he spoke.

"Bella!" Edward cried frantically, scooping me up in his arms and pulling me onto his lap as he set down on my bed. "Bella! Bella what happened?"

I didn't even attempt to explain or look at his face. I threw my arms around his neck and clung to him, gripping the neck of his shirt with all ten fingers. "You're here…" was all I could say between gasps and choking back sobs, although I wasn't quite sure he could understand me. "You're here… you're here… you're here." I repeated.

"What?" Edward shouted in shock. "That's – that's why – Bella!" I finally allowed my grip to loosen just enough to gaze up at his face. His mouth was set in an angry grimace, but his eyes looked hurt. "Bella," He whispered, his expression going soft, and hugged me closer to him. He said nothing more, only held me close and rocked us back and forth.

After sitting in complete bliss like this for fifteen minutes, Edward looked down and smiled at me. "Are you okay now?" He asked, sincerely worried.

"You said you stay. And then, I woke up… and you… I couldn't find you…" I whispered without looking up at him.

"I had to hide until your dad left," He said, never taking his eyes off me. "Bella, I'm not leaving. I _can't_ leave." He explained, leaning down an kissing me on the forehead.

Still not entirely reassured, I looked up at him," Can, can we just stay home today? Please?" I pleaded, still slightly nervous he would disappear if I took my eyes off him.

Edward's eyes were soft again. "I'd like that." he answered. He leaned down to kiss me on the lips this time, and continued to rock us back ad forth.

**Okay, if any of you out there are getting sick of all the fluff, let me know now please. Please review! Thanks! **

**Midnightmoon21**


	4. hooky

**Alright! Here's chapter four! Hope you like it, be sure and review so you can tell me if I'm doing an okay job or not. Thanks so much!**

Edward stood up and set me lightly on my feet. "So," he grinned down at me, "What exactly would you like to do today?"

I just wanted to spend the day with him, but not having the nerve to say so out loud, I only looked back up at him, "Could we go to the meadow? I would like that…" I trailed off.

"I would like that too," He agreed. "But first," He added, throwing me over his shoulder, "you should probably eat something."

My stomach was too full of butterflies to be hungry, but his firm grip on my lower back silenced me. Setting me upright in a chair, he stood up to look down at me. "So, what would you like? Cereal? I can handle that," He grinned.

"Why not," I laughed, startling myself with my own voice. I _had_ laughed over the last month or so, with Jake anyway. But it sounded nothing like this. What I heard was _true_ happiness. Seeing the thoughtful expression on my face, Edward bent his head towards me, concerned. "I'm fine," I assured him. "Perfectly fine…" I watched him bustle around the kitchen, humming what I thought to be my lullaby to himself, glancing back at me every now and again.

After searching the kitchen for the utensils he needed, Edward set my bowl of cereal in front of me. "Not bad." I grinned up at him, taking a bite, as I watched him smile back.

Once I had finished, I ran upstairs to change. I dressed hastily, still slightly worried that he might be gone when I returned downstairs. Thinking this, I threw my hair up in a messy bun and dashed out the door and down the stairs, consequently tripping midway.

As the stairs hurtled up towards my face, I found myself wrapped in cold marble arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward shook his head, chuckling. "What am I going to do with you?" I wasn't able to answer him, because he had pressed his lips hard to mine and pulled away, leaving me somewhat upset that it hadn't lasted longer. Edward smirked, realizing my reason for being distraught. "Come on Bella," he rolled his eyes, though I could hear a string of delight in his tone.

He scooped me up and carried me out the front door, slinging me on his back as he took off, speeding towards our own secret haven. Edward was sure to stay under the shade of the passing trees as we glided along. I no longer found it necessary to close my eyes. I welcomed the rushing wind and was surprised that it felt so routine after so long.

Before I could finish the thought, we were perched on the edge of the forest, facing our meadow. I slid down his back, landing on the soft earth. I reached down and gripped his hand, looking up to see his eyes closed, head forward, and breathing in the fresh air. I smiled to myself and walked forward, pulling him along with me.

Instantly, his skin was glittering, and I smiled to myself again. We reached the center of the meadow and sat down. Edward laid down, instinctively placing his hand in mine, and closed his eyes, humming my lullaby to himself once more.

I traced his forearm as usual, but my eyes constantly wandered away from his arms and to his face. Almost unconsciously, I ceased caressing his hand and leaned forward to lay beside him, his arm, no longer outstretched, but wrapped around me.

I felt him smile as he pressed his lips to the back of my head, breathing in the scent of my hair. "You smell as good as always," He murmured. I turned over so that I was facing him, my face, once again inches from his.

I finally noticed how dark his eyes were, "Edward," I frowned, "why didn't you tell me you were so… _hungry_," I had yet to find a better word for his… _need. _"I wouldn't have been getting so close to you!" I scolded, though the thought of not being able to touch him pained me.

Edward roared with laughter. "Trust me Bella," he grinned, "I can handle it." He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply once more, as if to prove his point, pulling me closer to him as he did so.

And then we talked again. He asked me what I had been doing and how I'd gotten along, explaining that if it would've been possible, he would have 'keeled over and died' he was so miserable. He kissed my hands, forehead, wrists, and lips throughout the whole conversation, always looking up and whispering 'that it had been to long'.

"So, will you be going back to school with me? Or will you be going undercover during the days like a real vampire?" I teased, surprised by how easily I was able to say the last word.

"I really doubt I would be able to stay away from you that long Bella." He chuckled, keeping his eyes serious. "Actually," he added, softening his gaze, "everyone else is coming back too. Carlisle and Esme wanted to stay, but, I insisted that we go. You… you do know that I didn't _really_ want to leave, right? I wanted to stay but, I, I…"

I couldn't stand to see him in such distress, no matter how happy his words made me, so I silenced his with my lips. When I moved away, Edward's eyes were closed, "thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime." I replied. I looked up, noticing how late it was getting.

I heard Edward sigh beside me. "I'm beginning to hate twilight you know."

"Why's that?" I looked at him.

"These kinds of days, perfect days, they always have to end…" and without another word, he picked me up and we sped back to the house.

Edward set me down as we walked through the doorway and I headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner. As I placed the lasagna in the oven, the phone rang and I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella It's Jess. I was just calling to… to um… are you okay?"

I assumed she was referring to my day of absence. "Yeah. I'm fine." I spoke cheerfully. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No – " she answered quickly, "No, no, nothing at all. Um, I'll – I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay," I answered, and then she hung up. "Well that was… odd. Even for Jess," I laughed, turning to Edward. But his expression silenced me. He looked absolutely brokenhearted. "Edward – "

"She was wondering if you knew I was back in town." He cut me off. "For some reason, everyone thinks that I'll hurt you more than… I already have…" He laughed weakly, "Maybe they're right."

I had forgotten for a moment that he could do that, mind reading I mean. Rushing over to him, I took both hands and put them on either side of his face, forcing him to look up at me. "They _are not _right. And if you keep talking like that I think I just might go into convulsions so please stop because you're making me really nervous," Edward cut off my frantic words by pulling my closer to him whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," again and again.

Edward sat posed on the kitchen chair and watched me scurry around the kitchen finishing dinner silently, until we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

"I doubt you're ready to tell him that I'm back just yet, huh?" He smiled grimly. I only looked around nervously. "I understand," he nodded, and disappeared.

_He's still here_, I thought, trying to calm myself, _He's still here_

"Bells? That you?" Charlie called.

"Yeah dad, in here," I answered.

He looked unusually wary as he entered the kitchen. "Hey Bells. You, um, have a good day?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, it was good. I'm feeling much better." _what's wrong with him_, I thought, "Yours?"

"Oh fine, fine… You, um, you know," he swallowed, "heard from… anyone today?" And then I understood. He had heard the Cullen's were back and assumed I had either finally snapped, or had yet to hear about it.

"Jessica, but that was it. Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked, playing along.

"No! No!" He spoke hurriedly, scooping his dinner into his mouth.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed." I turned and headed up the stairs. I was positive there was absolutely _nothing_ that could bring me down tonight, but I was wrong. As I walked through my bedroom door, I caught sight of Edwards, miserably, grief-stricken face. "Edward?" I asked quietly.

He looked up at me, revealing his eyes, full of pain. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, hanging his head again. I walked to my bed and sat down beside him, realizing he had heard every word and _thought_ of that conversation. Except mine of course.

"Oh Edward," I pleaded, "Please don't. I hate seeing you so upset. Edward," I lifted his face to meet my gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I pulled my self closer to him and pressed my lips to his. When we parted, we held each other close.

Edward laughed weakly, "You sure you're okay with going to school with me tomorrow?" He teased, though I could hear a catch of real curiosity in his voice.

"Of course," I assured him. "But," I added, "I think it would be a good idea if you went hunting before." He pulled back to look at me, his expression was a cross between confusion and hurt. "Not because I don't want to be with you," I added quickly, "I just want to be able to sit close to you tomorrow, and I don't think it would be a good idea if you're lusting for me," I laughed, tapping him on the nose with my forefinger.

Relief washed over his face, and then, he too, grinned, "I'm _ always_ lusting for you."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean," But I was unable to hide my sheer pleasure at his words.

**What do you guys think? I really want to know so be sure and review please! I think this might be _my_ favorite chapter but I really want to know what you guys think out there so please let me know! Thanks so much:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	5. overfriendly friends

**Here's the next one! I hope you guys like it! I really am interested do be sure and review. Thanks:o)**

For the first time in a long time, I allowed myself to dream of Edward. We were in the meadow, my bedroom, and his house, even in his car. But the scenery was not what made them memorable. It was that, not matter where we were, we were together…

I awoke to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, beeping in my ear. I rolled over to turn it off, crumpling a piece of paper. I sat up to read it.

_Bella, _he wrote,_ As much as it pains me I will take your advice and go hunt for a few hours. I waited until you were fast asleep, and had started talking. By the way, I love you too. I will have Alice pick you up and drive you to school today, for I cannot bear to make you drive yourself again. I will be waiting in the parking lot for you when you get there and I will drive you home. I love you, Edward._

I was upset that I would not be able to see him until school, and felt stupid that it had been my idea for him to go and hunt. But my distress could only last so long, for I knew that I would soon see Alice again.

I dressed quickly knowing the sooner I was ready the sooner I could talk with Alice again after so long. I threw on some jeans, a t-shirt, pulled my hair back, and headed downstairs, managing not to trip over myself.

I grabbed a granola bar and headed for the door, but was stopped by Charlie. "Dad?" I asked, confused, "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Yeah, but," He paused to look at me, "I decided to go in late. We need to talk Bella. I – I found out yesterday that…" I knew I should let him finish, let him have this one. But I was desperate to see Alice.

"I know Dad, I know." I stopped him. He only looked up at me, startled.

"What?"

"I know the Cullen's are back. Jess told me yesterday," I lied, "In fact, Alice is taking me to school today, and," This time, it was Charlie's turn to stop me.

"What! Are – Are you out of your mind!" He stared at me in disbelief for a few moments. "Bella! He put you through hell! You can't – I forbid it!" Charlie barked.

"Dad!" I yelled back, attempting to gain his attention again. "Dad, this has nothing to do with Edward," I lied again. "I just – I missed Alice. She was my friend. Okay? I know your upset but – but I'll be okay." I assured him.

I could tell he wasn't convinced, but he saw I wasn't going to back down. "Alright bells, alright." He rubbed his temples. "Just… just be careful. Okay?"

"Okay Dad," I promised him. I gave him a hug and ran out the door, and sure enough, there was Alice, waiting for me.

I climbed in the car without a word and turned to her. Before I could utter a squeak, she was hugging me. "Oh Bella!" She squealed, "I missed you _so_ much! So did everyone else," I didn't include Rosalie in that, "And you _have_ to come over…" The whole way to school, Alice told me what they had all been doing since they left and that none of them wanted to. Unfortunately, our conversation didn't last long, for, like the rest of her family, Alice's driving exceeded the speeding limit by far.

However, I was not able to worry about it for long because, just like he had promised, Edward was already there. Leaning against his car, waiting for me. As we drove towards him, I noticed the astounded looks on my classmate's faces as they caught sight of him. Alice pulled in and parked next to his car as I scrambled out the door and into his waiting arms.

"That was much too long," Edward breathed into my hair. I sighed in agreement, looking up at him. He kissed me, and then, I caught sight of Jessica. She was standing across the parking lot, staring with her mouth hanging open, and had dropped her school stuff all around her feet.

"Oh jeeze…," I sighed again. "It's Jess," I answered Edward's questioning expression. "I'll… I'll be right back," I said, though it burned my throat a little on the way out. I started to walk towards her, but Edward hadn't let go of my hand. I looked back at him, his face was scrunched in a painful grimace. "I'll be back Edward!" I joked, glad that he wanted me so close. He released my hand, reluctantly, and watched me as I traipsed across the parking lot.

"Hey Jess," I greeted her, nervously.

"Hey…" she replied, a touch of annoyance in her voice. "I guess you know the Cullen's are back then, huh?"

"Oh," I looked down. "Yeah, kinda. Look Jess, I'm sorry, Edward showed up after you called, and…"

"Bella!" She cried impatiently. "How could you take him back? He… he _hurt_ you. _Bad_. You haven't been the same in months! And now… now… he's back and you're acting like nothing's happened!" She huffed, continuing to glare at me.

There was no way to explain to her why Edward had left, or why he had come back, so I only stared back, guiltily. "I really am sorry Jess, but… I love him."

"And I suppose you'll have heard this enough today without me jumping on your case too," She laughed, a grin spreading across her face, returning the Jessica I knew. "So was it romantic? Did he bust in like superman or something? I want to know _everything_…" she chattered non-stop. "I suppose you'll have to gush to me in trig." She teased, "Looks like someone's getting lonely." She motioned her head in the direction of Edward.

I turned to see him leaning against his car, an anxious look covering his beautiful face. "Yeah." I agreed. "I'll see you later Jess," I waved goodbye and started walking back to my angel, barely noticing the herds of people gasping and whispering in amazement as they caught sight of him. Edward, however, only seemed to have eyes for me.

"She seemed okay…" Edward breathed, pressing his face into my hair, as I reached him.

"mmm," I sighed back. Eventually, we realized we should probably go if we were going to be on time for class. Thankfully, our first period was together. As we walked through the hallway, I was unable to ignore the murmurs of surprise coming from every student that passed us. But Edward kept a firm grip on my hand as we headed to class.

As we entered the room, I immediately caught sight of Mike, glowering at Edward. "Mike," I tried to greet him cheerfully.

"Bella," He answered back, his eyes still on Edward.

Edward merely met his gaze back, his mouth set into a frown. "Come on Bella, he ushered me to my seat. I didn't catch much of what our teacher was saying, I was to busy watching Mike shoot angry glances at Edward.

Edward was at my seat the second the bell rang, gripping my hand as he led me out the door. "Bella!" Mike called, stopping me outside the doorway. I felt Edward inhale deeply attempting to control himself.

"Yeah Mike?" I answered.

"Can I have a word? _Alone_." He shot Edward another look as he spoke the last word. I felt Edward growl quietly beside me, his hand tightened around mine.

"Um," I hesitated, glancing up at Edward annoyed face, "Sure Mike. I'll meet you in English," I added to Edward. He only nodded, and turned to leave, glancing back at us occasionally, until he was out of sight.

"What was it you wanted Mike?" I looked back to him, annoyed that I was missing out on time that I could be spending with Edward.

He laughed sarcastically, " 'what do I want'," He mimicked me. "I think I've made it perfectly clear over the last two years that _you're_ what I want."

I immediately felt akward. Of course I knew this, but he had never come out and said it. "Mike…" I sighed.

"_I_ would ever hurt you Bella." I tried to look away as he said this, but his gaze held me. The bell had rung at least a minute ago, without our noticing.

I stared up at his face again for a while, unable to reply. And before I could think of something, he was bending his head towards mine. His huge hands gripped my face and held me still as he pressed his clumsy lips on mine.

I flung my arms out, making awkward squeaking sounds in objection, but to weak to fight him off. Finally, I threw my hand up, meeting his face, and slapped him.

Mike pulled back, staring at me in shock, gasping, "Bella,"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shrieked. "God Mike!" I grabbed my bag and stalked off to my next class, leaving Mike to stare dumbfounded after me. I scanned the room with my eyes, searching for Edward. Once I located him, I forgot my anger towards Mike, seeing his expression. He sat hunched in his desk, muscles strained, lips tight, and eyes reflecting pure disgust. I apologized to the teacher and took my place next to him. He sat in the same position, unmoving, throughout the whole period.

When the bell rang, I wasn't sure what to say to him. He didn't speak to me until we were in the hallway. "I'll kill him," He whispered. "I'll _kill him_."

"Edward?" I asked, slightly puzzled.

"He had no right, touching you," he seethed. "I'll show him though." And then I understood why he was so upset. He had been listening in on me and Mike's conversation and knew what had transpired.

"Edward," I laughed. He looked at me, bewildered, that I could laugh at this. "It didn't _mean_ anything! Honestly!" I stood up on my tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It really wasn't a big deal!"

"_You_ didn't hear what he was _thinking_!" Edward bellowed. "The vile, disgusting, little _worm_…"

The rest of the day, Edward continued to bristle about Mike, and pulling me exceptionally close and growling whenever he caught sight of him. And then it was time for gym. "Maybe we should just… go home now and skip last period," Edward suggested, a touch of pleading in his voice.

"Edward!" I laughed again. "It'll be okay! I promise. I won't even talk to Mike. Okay?"

He sighed, "I have absolutely no right to… act like this towards you… after what I did, but…" he hung his head.

"Edward," I hugged him tight. "Look, I have to go. I don't want to be late again. Feel free to listen in if it helps though," I teased. Kissing him goodbye, I turned to enter the gym. I began walking faster as I noticed Mike walking toward me out of the corner of my eye.

I continued to ignore him all period, keeping my promise to Edward. But eventually, he caught up to me. I was headed to the doorway, anxious to meet Edward, when I heard him behind me.

"Bella!"

"Look Mike, I really don't want to be rude but," I rubbed my temples as I spoke.

"I know, I know," Mike said, cutting me off. "I just can't stand seeing you with _him_." He sneered. " And," He stopped, for Edward was by my side, his body, rigid.

"I think I should take you home now, Bella." Edward said sternly, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Alright," I agreed. "Bye Mike, I'll see you at work." I didn't see if he waved back or not, because we were already halfway to the car, Edward pulling me along.

"You said you wouldn't talk to him." Edward spoke as he drove, "Now he's going to think it's okay!"

"Edward! Do you really think I would _let_ him kiss me again? Don't you trust me at all?" I could feel tears forming at my eyes.

Edward looked at me, his expression now soft. "Of course I trust you Bella. It's Newton I don't trust. I'm sorry." The silence lasted a few minutes, and then we were parked in front of my house. Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the driveway. Edward quieted the car's engine, and turned his head to look at me. "I'm sorry Bella. I'm a jealous fool. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

"Of course," I whispered. Then, he leaned in and kissed me, long and hard. When he released me, I was, as usual, gasping for breath. "What was that for?" I panted.

"I just needed some reassurance." He smiled, "I hope you enjoyed it as well though." He smirked.

"Hey," I laughed, "No complaints here."

"Good," And then he was kissing me again. When we parted, I looked up to find a purple-faced Charlie, standing on the front porch, glaring at us.

**Alright guys, there it is! I'm not so sure I did a very good job on this one so if you guys could review that would be fabulous! Thanks! Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	6. crime & punishment

**Here's chapter four! Sorry it took so long to update! Now, I'm nearing the part that I had planned the story to end. But I wanna know if you guys want me to go on a little further or not, so be sure and review so I know. Thanks! Review!**

_Recap: And then he was kissing me again. When we parted, I looked up to find a purple-faced Charlie, standing on the front porch, glaring at us._

"Oh no," I sighed, massaging my temples. "He is _not_ going to be happy."

"You have no idea…" Edward laughed weakly. "Sorry Bella, I should've left before he saw me."

"No, no," I contradicted him. "I better go before his head explodes." I reached over to open the door.

"I'll meet you in your room later tonight," Edward assured me, "Alice said Carlisle wanted to see me. She wanted me to bring you, but I don't think that's the best idea right now." He motioned towards Charlie. "You better go, he's pretty mad." He sighed.

"Yeah," My chest ached thinking about how long it would be until I would see him again. "Bye. I'll see you later. I love you." I said, stepping out of the car.

"I love you to Bella," He smiled. I closed the door, took a deep breath, and turned to face Charlie. I heard Edward drive off as I marched up to my glowering father, avoiding his vicious gaze. "Hi Dad," I greeted him, my voice cracking on the last word.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He paused to take a deep breath, his face growing redder by the second. "Get inside the house, right now."

"Dad," I started.

"Now." He ordered sternly.

I skulked through the doorway, awaiting his bellows, but was surprised when he sounded more sad than angry. "You lied to me." He stated. "I specifically told you not to see him, and you said 'don't worry',"

"I – I know, but – I knew you'd act like _this_! I just, didn't want to upset you…" I tried to explain.

"Then what the hell was that!" He shouted, motioning outside with his hand. "Damnit Bella! I," He paused again, attempting to calm himself. "I don't want you to get hurt again." I desperately wanted to explain to Charlie the depth of reasoning behind Edward's departure, but I knew I couldn't, and never would.

"Dad, It's – It's a lot more complicated than you think. Okay?" I looked up at him, hopeful that he would let it drop. Of course, I was wrong though.

"No Bella, I can't just accept that." He sighed, sagging his shoulders. "Now you listen to me!" He raged, "You will _not_ be seeing that boy anymore! I will not allow it."

I didn't think. I didn't really have time to. I only knew that I wasn't having that. "No!" I shrieked. A look of surprise over took his face. "That is _not_ your call to make! It's mine, and I've already made it!" I sighed again, a tad embarrassed at my outburst. "What I mean is," I corrected myself. "It wasn't his fault he had to leave. He had to. And, he called me first thing when he got back. We talked and…" I looked up to find Charlie's in an unreadable grimace. "Look, dad, I'm not up for this tonight okay? I'm gonna go to my room now. There's some leftover lasagna in the fridge if you get hungry."

I turned to go up the stairs, leaving Charlie standing dumbfounded in the living room. Once I was in my room, I found I had nothing to do other than homework. Reluctantly, I pulled out my trigonometry book and began to work. Thirty minutes later, Charlie was calling that I had a phone call. I dashed down the stairs, tripping once, and snatching the phone off the counter, hoping to hear Edwards voice.

"Bella," Spoke a ruff voice from the other end.

"Jake!" I called cheerfully. "Hey! What's up?"

"Um, I," He paused awkwardly, "I just… Are they really back Bella? Is _He_ back?"

I sighed into the receiver, "Oh Jake. Not you too."

"That's all I needed to know," He spoke mournfully, and the line went dead. I rubbed my head and ran back upstairs to my bedroom.

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, but I opened my door to find Edward lying on my bed, waiting for me with open arms. Without a word, I threw myself across the room and into his lap. He looked down and grinned at me. "I missed you too," He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "You know," he laughed. "This whole 'being apart thing', is not working out."

"No," I sighed in agreement, "It really isn't." We sat there for a while, until my Dad bellowed my name downstairs.

"Coming Dad!" I yelled back. "Sorry," I apologized to Edward.

"It's okay. Actually, this is more my fault than yours." He sighed, shaking his back and forth. He grabbed me by my waist, and set me on my feet. I turned to walk out the door, but he caught my by the arm and pulled me back into him, kissing me hard.

"What was that for?" I panted.

He laughed. "Just because."

"BELLA!!" My Dad howled. I looked up mournfully at Edward, as I ushered myself out the door.

"Yeah Dad?" I asked, annoyed that I had been taken away from Edward.

"You're right," He stated, his expression, still hard. "I can't keep you from seeing Edward," He admitted, much to my amusement. "But I _can_ keep you inside this house as long as you're not in school."

"B-but," I stammered.

"No buts." He cut me off, looking pleased with himself, "That's my decision. And it's final." He boasted. I had never gotten angry with Charlie before, but I could see that it was expected to now. But how could I be when what he called be grounded, I considered to be heaven? After all, alone without any distractions, with Edward for that amount of time. What's there to be upset with? But I could see my pleased expression had caught Charlie off guard. So, as I suspected I was supposed to, I turned to storm up to my room, tripping on the last step. I picked myself up and entered my new haven that was meant to my own personal hell…

**Okay, kind of a boring chapter. Sorry about that. And sorry that I took so long posting it! But with soccer starting back up, I don't have as much free time on my hands. Sorry! Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't action-packed or anything, but I'd still like to know what you guys think, so be sure and Review!!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	7. Bella will you?

**Ok, here's chapter seven! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and sjb, I'm a girl:o) Actually, I don't think there are many guys who read Twilight. Not sure though. Anyway, Review! Review! Review! Thanks! **

That night, I fell asleep cradled in Edward's arms. I dream of him, and only him. I woke occasionally to his quiet laughter (apparently I had just said something extremely funny) shaking the bed. "Sorry Bella," He would whisper quietly in my ear and I would drift back to sleep.

I awoke to Edward's soft voice willing me out of my dreams to focus on his perfect face, which, in all honesty, was preferable. Still drowsy, I lifted my head from the pillow and pressed my lips against his lightly. "Good morning to you too," He grinned at me. I only smiled back at him. "Come on," He chortled, lifting me up effortlessly on my feet. "I'll go get the car. I'll be back once you're ready." He said, kissing me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to," I sighed back, upset that he had to leave. He smiled again, and then, he was gone. I dressed quickly, hoping to shorten the time we spent apart. I grabbed my school bag and raced down the stairs, my foot catching the rug as I reached the middle of the staircase. I braced myself as the steps hurtled towards my face, and then, he was back.

"I think I'd be disappointed if you made it down the staircase without tripping." Edward laughed.

"Why's that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Because then I wouldn't get to catch you." He stated, as though it were obvious. And then, he kissed me. It wasn't hard or intense, but full of passion, and it meant so much more than the many months that he had been away. "As much as I would love to continue this," He breathed as we moved apart, our faces still hovering inches away from each other, "I think we should go before we're late."

"I guess," I agreed solemnly. However, we remained standing there, holding each other. Apparently, he was as reluctant to leave as me. But finally, Edward moved. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me in front of him, as he led me out the door. He only released me as we neared the car, but as he sat down he reached over and gripped my hand in his. I gave his hand a squeeze back and sighed inwardly.

As much as I loved him being back and sitting here beside me, I knew he could never _truly_ be himself around me, for fear of hurting my fragile frame. At least while I'm human anyway. I had avoided this topic of conversation, for no matter how much he assured me he would always love me, I couldn't help but be afraid that I might make him angry and he would leave me again…

I pushed the thought from my mind. I knew that eventually we'd have to talk about it, but I didn't think that now was the time. Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Edward had been watching me intently.

"What are you thinking?" He asked me, his voice a tad anxious.

Realizing I had been staring off into space, I looked back at him, offering a smile. "Nothing in particular."

"Bella!" He groaned. "Do you have _any_ idea how frustrating that is? No, no of course you don't." He answered his own question.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, stroking his cheek.

He caught my hand and kissed it. "It's okay." He smiled. I looked up, and we were at school. I heard Edward groan loudly beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, afraid something was wrong.

"I hate having to share you with all these people." He shook his head smiling weakly. "One in particular." He tried to mumble under his breath.

"Oh Edward!" I cried. "Are we back to this Mike thing _again_?"

"No – well – I mean," He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry." He apologized, looking up at me.

"We should probably go." I muttered reaching for the door, but Edward caught my arm again.

I turned to look at him. "I really am sorry Bella." His voice and eyes were sincere. "Forgive me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Of course." I reached over to kiss him again. I opened my door and he was already there, helping me out. "Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He placed his arm around my waist, and led me to class. Edward kept his arm around me all day, pulling me noticeably closer whenever he caught sight of Mike. He rushed me to the car the second the bell rang.

"Why such a rush?" I asked.

"No reason, just ready to go. That's all." He flashed a smile at me. But, I was aware of his reasons as we neared the house. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought the idea of being in a room together for hours was appealing. Luckily, Charlie wouldn't be home for a few hours and we could spend time in the house completely alone without being confined to my bedroom alone. Not that I had a major objection to that.

"I'll meet you in your room." Edward smiled at me as I got out of his car. "I'm just going to go drop the car off at the house." He kissed me on the cheek as I shut the car door and I watched him drive off.

Once Edward got back, we laid on the couch together watching nothing in particular, Edward breathing in the scent of my hair, until we heard Charlie's cruiser drive up. "I'll meet you in your room," Edward spoke as he kissed me goodbye.

"Hey Bells," Charlie greeted me as he walked through the door. I made small talk with him for fifteen minutes or so and sped to my room. The rest of the night, with the exceptions of my shower, I laid beside him and we talked, his voice eventually willing me to sleep.

The next two weeks went by like this. I was happier than I ever remembered. But our routine came to a stop one afternoon as Edward dropped me off. "I'll have to meet you later tonight. Carlisle said he wanted to see me."

"Oh," I said quietly, attempting to sound cheerful, "okay then, I'll see you tonight." He smiled and kissed me as I reached for the door.

"See you tonight." He promised. And then he drove off. I stared after his car until it was out of sight and turned to enter the house. I made Charlie's dinner and did my homework, simply because there was nothing else to do.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from downstairs as he entered the house.

"Hey dad," I sighed as I came down the stairs. He made his way to the table ad started eating, but before he had taken his second bite, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it dad," I told him, curious at who would be here at this time a night. "Alice!" I cried when I opened the door to see her standing there, graceful as ever.

"Hey Bella!" Alice cheered. "Can I come in?" she asked, peering around me to see if Charlie was watching.

"Of course you can!" I grinned, pulling her in by the arm.

"Who is it Bells?" Charlie called.

"It's Alice Dad." I replied as we entered the kitchen. "So," I spoke cheerfully again, as I turned to look at her.

"Oh," she began, "I was wondering, since it's Friday and all, if you wanted to come spend the night." I saw her eyes begin to twinkle.

"Oh can I dad?" I pleaded to Charlie.

"Um – actually - I – um," Charlie stammered as he searched desperately for an excuse to keep me away from Edward.

Sensing his thoughts, Alice's expression became serious. "Edward and my brothers left for a camping trip this afternoon." I felt my face grow bleak and my heart heavy. _He said he'd see me tonight…_

"Oh." Relief washed over Charlie's face. "Well – um – yeah, yeah sure. Have a good time then." And he resumed eating his dinner. Alice followed me up to my room. I threw a change of clothes, my toiletries, and my pajamas in an over-night bag and we rushed out the door.

"Bye Dad!" I called as I closed the door behind me. As we climbed into Alice's car, I looked at her, my spirits high again at the thought of getting to spend some time with her. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked cheerfully.

"Nope," she grinned. "I'm not telling you anything." We talked the whole way to their house and up to the door. But as we stepped through it and into the large room, my breath caught. Edward was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for me. He looked absolutely perfect, as always, and slightly tense. Alice snickered at me as my jaw fell open.

"Thanks Alice," he spoke, his eyes on me, "I think I can take it from here."

"Okay, you guys have fun." She grinned, still laughing at my expression. Once she was out of the room, Edward began to walk towards me.

"I missed you," he breathed as he pressed his face in the top of my head. I sighed, relieved and thrilled that I was here in his arms. He pulled his face back to look at mine, reading the expression on my face. "You thought I lied to you when I said I'd see you later, didn't you." He spoke solemnly, still studying my face. "You believed Alice, when she said I'd left. Oh, Bella." He sighed pressing his face into my hair again. "You know I would never lie to you – or leave without saying goodbye."

"I know, I'm – I'm sorry. Can we just – forget it?" I asked, not looking up at his face.

"Yeah. Okay." He agreed, though his eyes still reflected hurt. "Come on," He spoke, his voice grew excited and the pain left his eyes as he spoke. "I want to show you something!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. As we left the porch, he slowed his stride so that I could keep up.

"Edward," I gasped for air, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He grinned. As we walked along, a breeze passed, causing me to shudder. Edward pulled me closer to him, wrapping me in the jacket he was still wearing. I noticed again how rigid his muscles were. He led me into the edge of the forest that surrounded his house. I heard the rushing of the stream grow louder as we grew closer to it. Edward ducked, pulling me down with him so that he was hunched over me, as we pushed through the thick branches. As we reached the last of the trees and brush, I spotted the small spring.

"Oh Edward," I sighed. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." He agreed, but as I turned to look at him, I noticed he was looking at _me_.

"Edward," I blushed. He smirked, grabbing my chin and turning my face towards his, he kissed me lightly on the lips. Our lips parted, but our faces stayed an inch apart. Edward grinned, as he breathed in my face, dazing me.

Still grinning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me down with him as he laid on the soft green grass. I rested my head on his chest and traced his forearm, shivering as another breeze in the air. Edward slipped off his leather jacket effortlessly and set it on top of me. I felt his muscles slightly relax.

"Better?" He asked. I only sighed happily back. I felt him grin again. His fingers traced circles on my arm. Laying side by side on the lush ground with Edward – was complete bliss. We laid there in complete, perfect silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the creek feet away from us.

"So," I said after a while, "That was some trick you and Alice pulled off."

"Yeah," he spoke, somewhat hastily, "Um, Bella, there's something I wanted to," He stopped to take a deep breath, "There's something I wanted to ask you." I sat up to look down at him.

"Yeah?" I asked. Edward to sat up too, taking my fragile hands in his strong ones.

He looked up at me now, holding my hands harder, "Would you marry me?"

I felt my breath catch. I couldn't answer him for the tears were already forming at my eyes as the shock of what he said sunk in. Edward's eyes grew wide with fright at my silence. "Bella?"

The tears were pouring down my face now, it was all I could do to bite my lip, smiling, and nod fiercely. A grin grew three times its normal size on Edward's face at my reaction. "Really?" He asked.

"Uh-Huh," I gasped, still nodding.

Still smiling, Edward reached out and gripped my face with both hands, and kissed me long, and hard.

**Okay, I know you guys have probably read like _a hundred _stories were Edward asks Bella to marry him, but come on! I _had_ to!!! Sorry if you guys didn't like it. Please remember to review! Thanks:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	8. authors note

**Okay guys. Be brutally honest when you answer this. So I'm nearing the part where I had planned to end the story. So I need to know if you guys want me to stop here and leave the rest to the imagination. Or should I finish the story and write the wedding scene?**

**I really need to know what you guys thin because I don't want to continue writing if no one wants to read it so please, please, let me know. Thanks so much. Bye:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	9. minor mishap

**Here's chapter eight you guys! Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing, it really helped a lot. So here's the next one. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I watched Bella's chest move up and down slowly as she breathed quietly in her sleep. She lay relaxed in my arms as we sat on the couch in my room. The moonlight played across her perfect stature. My eyes wandered from her chest to her flawless, and slightly parted lips; how I was tempted to kiss her. I allowed my eyes to trace the contours of her fragile body; her small waist, long legs, the fault line in her chest… I pulled her closer to me.

I slipped the tiny velvet box out of my pocket, flipping the lid open to examine its contents. I had bought the ring some weeks ago. I had still been undecided of Bella's mortality when I had bought it, but immortal or not, I was decided that I would spend, whatever time she had on this planet, by her side.

I knew at first glance she would love it. It was simple, something I admired the most about her, and gold, with the words 'I will always love you' etched into it. But the detail that had caught my eye, was the small topaz stone set in it.

In all the excitement last night, I had forgotten to put it on Bella's finger. As if that made any sense.

I carefully took it out of the box; afraid it might shatter under my touch, and held it next to Bella's delicate finger. _Perfect_, I grinned to myself. As if able to hear my thoughts, I noticed Bella's eyes begin to flutter open. I put the ring back in the box, hiding it in my pocket again.

"Hey there." I smiled at her.

"Hey," she smiled back, her eyes only half open.

"You look tired. Which you should, it's three a.m. Go back to sleep. I'll be here."

"I'm not tired anymore." She stated, sitting up fast.

"Okay then," I laughed. "What do you want to do then?"

She hummed thoughtfully. Looking up at me, she raised an eyebrow suggestively. I laughed again. "Not that I have any objection to that, but I don't think it's the best idea. Not now anyway."

BPOV

As Edward said this, a previous trail of thought bubbled into my head. "What do you mean by, not _now_. You mean…" I felt my eyes widen as comprehension smacked me in the face. "You mean you're going to change me? Oh Edward!" I threw my arms around his neck and pulled my face to his, kissing him hard. I felt him smile underneath me.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" he sighed. "Not that I don't want you to stay with me forever," He added quickly at seeing the pain on my face.

"Good," I smiled.

"By the way," he spoke again, reaching in his pocket, "In all the excitement of last night, I forgot to give you this." As finished talking, he flipped open a tiny velvet box, revealing a breathtaking ring.

"Oh Edward," I whispered, my eyes still glued on the ring, "It's beautiful…"

EPOV

I couldn't have been more pleased with Bella's reaction to the ring. "You like it then?" I grinned, unable to hide my enthusiasm.

"I love it," She whispered, looking up for the first time. Her soft cheeks were stained with tears, reflecting in the moonlight.

I smiled three times larger than usual. "Good." I placed my hand on the back of Bella's head, pushing her face into mine. Still holding the ring, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I set my free hand on her knee, and slowly slid it up her leg until it was resting high on her thigh. I felt the heat radiate of her face as she blushed, causing me to smile again. As I heard Bella's heart begin to race, I felt a rush of adrenaline charge through my body. I clutched at her hair, and began kissing her harder, slightly parting my lips to breath in her scent.

In response, Bella wrapped her arms around me tighter, pulling herself up into me. Attempting to control myself, I clutched her thigh tighter.

BPOV

I felt Edward slide his hand further and further up my leg, resting it an inch or so below my waist, _under_, my sleeping shorts. I blushed deep crimson. Edward smiled under my lips, intensifying things immediately.

He clutched at my body, as I began to breath ragged. I pulled myself closer into him as he continued to do to me. I felt his hand grip my thigh harder, I broke the kiss and cringed at his amazing strength, fighting the urge to cry out in pain.

EPOV

I fell forward slightly as I felt Bella pull away unexpectantly. Her beautiful face was scrunched tightly in agony as she let out a tiny cry of pain.

I met her gaze and looked down at her thigh – my hand, still gripping it. I immediately released it, pulling away abruptly.

"Bella – Bella oh my god! Are you okay? I swear I didn't mean to – I – I," I looked up at her face; her eyes were wide with shock, but still filled with pain. I so wanted to hold her, to kiss her all over and apologize; but I was afraid I would hurt her again – afraid _she_ was afraid for me to touch her.

Holding her leg, her expression softened, "It's fine Edward. Really. You just… surprised me, is all." She offered a smile, but I could see her cringing still. "Edward," she reached for my hand, "Edward it's fine. Really."

I only stared at her, ashamed, but at the same time, relieved, and amazed, that she didn't run from the room, finally realizing the danger I had constantly warned her of.

"Bella I'm _so sorry_. I didn't – I would never…" I shook my head in disbelief. "How could I be so _careless_?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Oh Edward," Bella cooed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around me.

BPOV

I felt beyond awful that I had caused Edward such agony. The pain in my thigh had begun to dull as I put my arms around him. But I couldn't help but notice how hesitant he was to put his arms around me too. "This is _not_ a big deal," I assured him. "Just a minor mishap. Not a big deal." I reminded him.

"How can you say that?" He sighed back in frustration, resting his head on my shoulder. "I – I _hurt _you Bella. I didn't even _realize_ what I had done. Do you realize how easily I could've _broke _your leg?"

"Yes," I admitted. "But you didn't."

"I love you so much Bella. I would_ never_ hurt you on purpose. _Never_." He added sternly.

"I know Edward. I know." I assured him He continued resting his head on my shoulder and hugged me slightly tighter to him.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"No problem." I whispered back. We sat there in silence, bathed in moonlight. And I knew, at that moment, if my angel could cry, he would be. I pulled him closer to me as I thought this.

**Alright, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it was a little short but I have to go work out and I wanted to post it before I left so please be sure and review. I only got one review saying I should stop here so I think I'm going to keep going with it. But if _any_ of you decide it's getting sucky, let me know please. Thanks so much. **

**Midnight moon21 **


	10. Thank you

**Here's chapter nine guys. Hope you like it! **

Edward was a little more cautious than before over the next three days, and was constantly asking if my thigh was okay.

"Edward!" I yelled one day while sitting in Edwards's room on hic couch. "I'm tiered of hearing that! _Yes! _I'm _fine_. But _you're_ not going to be if you don't stop asking me that!"

"Sorry." He apologized for the hundredth time. I groaned and fell backwards into his arms as if they were a pillow. I looked up at him, expectantly. He smiled weakly back at me.

"Bella,' Edward sighed, "I know your sick of hearing this but – but I need to – to say it." He paused to take a deep breath. "I – I _never_ meant to hurt you. It makes me sick to my core when I think about it. But _I_ need to know that _you _know that." He looked at me, his eyes pleading.

Realizing how bad he really _did_ need to know this, I sighed. "Of course I know that Edward." I spoke sincerely, stroking his cheek. "And I forgive you. It's okay. And soon, we won't even have to worry about it." We both smiled at the thought.

Edward nodded his head silently, leaning forward to rest his forehead against mine. "Thank you." He breathed. We sat in Edward's room the rest of the day talking, kissing, or simply listening to each other's breathing. "Its getting pretty late Bella." He sighed. "I think I should take you home now."

"Yeah." I agreed solemnly.

Edward led me downstairs and out the door, his hand on the small of my back. He parked his Volvo in front of my house, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "Hey, I'll have to meet you in your room in a few hours. I'm sorry." He sounded sincerely sorry.

"That's okay," I reached up to stroke his cheek again. "I'll see you then." He smiled at me as I got out of the car.

In the house, I found myself already longing for Edward's presence. To busy myself, I went in the kitchen and began to fix Charlie's dinner. I was setting the table as he walked through the door.

"Hey Bells." He greeted me. "You have a good day?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Here, sit down and start eating, I'll get you something to drink." I walked over to the cabinet, reaching up to open the door.

"_Bella!_" Charlie gasped. "Where'd you get that _bruise?_"

_Oh crap,_ I thought, _wrong day to wear a skirt. Dammit Bella!_

The hem of my Knee – length skirt had caught on a loose nail, somehow raising all the way up my leg, revealing the appalling bruise, bigger then my fist, covering my thigh where Edward had gripped me the other night.

"Oh," I replied, quickly pulling my skirt back down, "_that_. It's nothing. I ran into Edward's car door the other day." I lied.

Charlie shook his head, "Bella, what _am_ I gonna do with you?"

"Not sure." I joked, placing a glass of milk in front of him. "I'm going to go to bed now." I spoke quickly and dashed up the stairs to my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me as I entered the dark room. "What Bruise?" He asked from a corner, causing me to jump as I turned the light's on.

"Edward!" I shrieked as quietly as I could. "You _scared_ me!"

"Sorry," he apologized. "What bruise was Charlie talking about?"

I had purposefully kept from telling Edward about my bruise, knowing it would upset him. Unconsciously, I clutched my skirt at my thigh. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward's watchful eye.

"Bella?" Edward asked again, this time with more force.

"It's nothing Edward. Really." I tried to assure him. But he was already moving towards me at lightning speed, reaching for my skirt. "Edward – No!" I objected as he lifted my skirt, staggering backwards at the sight of my injury, his eyes wide…

EPOV

I gasped, losing my footing at the sight of Bella's bruise – the bruise _I _had given her.

"Edward," Bella's voice was frantic, "Edward it's not as bad as it looks. Really – it – it doesn't even hurt. Look!" She _poked_ it with her finger, fighting back a wince. I reached for her hand frantically, pulling it away from her leg. I looked down where I was gripping her wrist – and then at her face. I released her arm immediately, afraid I was hurting her. I couldn't keep my eyes from her thigh.

"I –I – Bella – Oh my god." I stammered. I sat down on her bed, covering my face in my hands. My body began to shake uncontrollably with invisible sobs. "_How_ could I be so – so – Oh my god." I shook my head again.

Bella sat down next to me, draping her beautiful, fragile arms around me. I shook her off and moved away. I couldn't trust myself to touch her. "Edward," she spoke worriedly. I looked up into her hurt eyes.

"I – I think I'm going to go home tonight." I told her. How could I do that to her.

"Edward," she whispered, "Please don't."

"I – I think it's best… if I left. I – goodnight." I stood and walked towards the window. Bella also stood, moving towards me with out stretched arms, a pleading expression on her face. I panicked at the thought of touching her again, throwing her an apologetic look. "Bye Bella." I sighed, and then I jumped through the window.

BPOV

I stared dumbstruck at the window where Edward had vanished. _He's coming back,_ I told myself, _he's coming back._

I slept restless that night, waking many times to look over and discover Edward's missing presence. I sighed to myself, wondering if he would be there to take me to school tomorrow.

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock. I sighed, pulling myself out of bed, and began to get ready for school. My progress was slow, for I was nervous if I would find Edward's car parked in the driveway waiting for me or not. Finally, when there was no other way for me to stall, I traipsed down the stairs and up to the front door. I took a deep breath as I set my hand on the doorknob. I turned it, and pulled the door open, immediately relieved by the sight of Edward's Volvo.

I practically skipped to his car, nearly tripping on a stone along the way. I blushed as I got in and smiled at Edward. Instinctively, I leaned forward to kiss him. Edward moved at lightning speed, lightly touching my cheek with his lips, and moving back so fast that I wasn't sure if it had happened at all.

"Edward," I asked shyly, reaching out to stroke his cheek, "are you okay?" The way he avoided my touch told me he wasn't. I felt a pang in my chest. "Edward I'm sorry." I apologized quickly. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm _so, so _sorry!"

His head twisted towards me, his nostrils flaring with rage. "You have _nothing _to be sorry about!" He stormed. "_I'm _the monster that – that,"

"Oh Edward!" I cried. "Edward please don't! It's fine! Honestly." I tried to comfort him.

He started the car without looking at me. "We should go, if we don't want to be late."

I racked my brain frantically for something to say. But I only watched him in silence as he drove to school.

Edward was extra cautious the next two weeks. If he would hug me, our bodies would barely touch, our kisses were like the ones you would give your grandma, and as for any other kind of touching – there was none. He rarely stayed at night, and hen he did, I usually woke to find a note explaining he had to leave during the night but would pick me up for school.

He finally suggested one weekend that we go to the meadow. "I would like that." I spoke sincerely, forcing myself to keep from touching him. We walked downstairs and out the door. Edward's car was parked in the driveway. Under the circumstances, I would've preferred to run, clinging to Edward's back.

We drove in silence until Edward stopped the car. I suppose he decided it would take to long for me to walk the way, so he picked me up, holding me so that I wasn't touching anything but his arms, and carried me through the forest. He set me down immediately as we reached the edge of the brush.

I looked up at him with pleading eyes, but he didn't return my gaze. Instead, he walked along into the meadow, expecting me to follow. He sat down, and I sat across from him. I gazed longingly at him, only to have him stare back with a vacant expression.

I set my hand down, causing a large grasshopper to shoot up in my face. I screamed in surprise and fell back into Edward's arms as though they were a pillow, laughing.

I guessed I expected him, or more hoped, that he would laugh and hug me or something, but he only sighed and set me up beside him.

My laughs soon were replaced by sobs. "Why… won't… you… touch… me?" I gasped between sobs.

EPOV

"Why won't you touch me," Bella cried, covering her face with her hands and crying harder. Didn't she know _how much I wanted touch her?_ How much I _needed_ to touch her. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around her and hold her. To silence her cries in my chest. But how could I without hurting her.

Summoning every once of self-control I could possibly have, I leaned over and embraced her.

"Bella," I whispered in her ear, not sure she could hear me over her cries. "Bella, it has nothing to do with you, it's me. I – I can't trust myself to touch you. I slipped up for one second but that was all it took." I looked down at her thigh, tracing where her bruise was, hidden under her jeans.

"But I can't handle this." Bella whispered, tears still running down her cheeks. "I need you to. Please, please Edward." She pleaded, though I'm not entirely sure what for. So I guessed.

I placed my hands on either side of her face as gingerly as possible, and kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck, clinging to me. Tears still ran down her face, but I felt her smile under my lips. I released her every once in a while, allowing her to breath, and then captured her mouth again with mine.

I released all the passion I had held back over the last few weeks into the kiss, without injuring her. I smiled as well as I though this. I felt Bella's hands slowly slide up my neck, curling her fingers in my hair, while her other hand tangled its fingers in my shirt.

How I wanted d to mimic her, to caress her body, but I knew I couldn't trust myself to do so. I merely focused my attention on keeping my hands where they are on the sides of her face.

I soon noticed Bella's breath becoming ragged. I released her, but pulled her close into my chest. "Thank you…" She whispered, her tears staining my shirt.

I shook my head. "No Bella. Thank you." She snuggled closer to me, and I stroked her hair, breathing in her scent for the first time in weeks.

**I know what you guys are thinking. 'A big grasshopper'? What? I know, I know, I thought the same thing. But I didn't have anything else to work with. Sorry. Well, I hope you guys liked it anyway. Please review:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	11. Panic

**Okay guys, this chapter may be a little short, but I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. Sorry. I also wanted to say that _everyone _should read what's your Fantasy? It's AWSOME! You rock Pattie! Anyways, enjoy:o)**

Thankfully, it was a Saturday and I could use the excuse of a sleepover with Alice to spend the rest of the weekend, uninterrupted, with Edward. I lie barely – awake in Edward's arm on his sofa, smiling to myself as I felt his cool granite arms around me once again. I sighed, closing my eyes, and drifted off to sleep as I listened to Edward humming my lullaby in my ear.

I awoke the next morning, still cuddled in my angel's arms. I looked up at him with heavy lids, "I was afraid you'd be gone."

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to." He assured me. "Come on," He lifted me up effortlessly to my feet, "Alice wants to see you." I sighed pathetically, and started to walk out the door. "Hold on," Edward snaked his arm around me, "You need this." He lifted a silver chain with my engagement ring dangling on it.

"Oh Edward!" I gasped, heartbroken I had lost it.

As if reading my mind, he replied, "You didn't lose it. It slipped off your finger last night. You'll have to wear it on your neck until we get it sized." He raised his arms, slipping the chain over my head. "_Now _you can go." He grinned, kissing me on the lips.

I practically skipped to Alice's room, clinging to the beautiful ring that hung at my neck. "Alice?" I called as I entered the room.

Suddenly, she appeared in front of me. "Hey! So, when are we going to get started? There's so much to do. So much planning to be done!" She made a sweeping motion in the air with her hand, as if to illustrate how big the task would be.

"Hold on there," I stopped her, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Bella! You and Edward are all happy again and now we can begin the preparations for the wedding – What?" I had groaned in protest.

"You're going to dress me up like a Barbie-doll!" I whined.

"NO!" Alice contradicted me. "I'm going to _help_ pick out the wedding stuff. Jeeze Bella." She rubbed her forehead.

"Oh," I sighed, "I guess that's okay then. But not today Alice, I'm just not up for it." She opened her mouth to argue, but shut it tight as Edward growled. Where did he come from?

"Fine," She tossed her dark, short hair. "But I'll get to you Bella. Edward won't always be here to protect you." And then she turned to skip off.

I laughed and turned into Edward's chest, burying my face. "What do you think about eloping?"

"Don't even think about it!" Alice yelled from another room. Darn super hearing powers…

Edward shook his head, his body shook with laughter. "So, if you don't want to plan the wedding, what do you want to do?"

"Can we just, you know, hang out?" I felt my face grow hot.

"I'd like that." Edward agreed, pressing is forehead against mine. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me out the door towards the area where he proposed to me.

He laid me on the grass near the stream and immediately pressed his mouth to mine, pinning me to the ground with his body. I kissed him back, careful to not push him to far. He released me, breathing heavy. "I can't believe I went so long without that." He sighed. And then he was kissing me again.

The rest of the evening we just lay on the ground and talked again. Except for when Edward started kissing me again unexpectedly. "I guess I should get you home soon, huh?" He asked as I lay quietly on his chest, fingering my ring.

"I guess," I sighed. He picked me up gently again, holding me close, and sped off towards my house. He told me he would meet me in my room later and kissed me goodbye. I made Charlie's dinner and did my homework as I waited for Edward to return. As I lay on my back in my bed, I reached for the chain hidden under my shirt. I began to grip my neck frantically as I realized it was gone. _It was gone!_

I jumped to my feet and threw my shirt off, hoping I had just missed it. Realizing it wasn't there; I began to throw apart my room, searching for it. I threw all the clothes in my closet onto my bedroom floor. I ripped the sheets off my bed, and tossed everything in my drawers onto the ground. I rummaged frantically for my ring for an hour, until I heard my window slide open, and Edward climbed through it.

"Hey the – What the…" He trailed off as he examined the chaos that was my room. "Did I miss somth-"

"Oh Edward!" I cried, tears springing to my eyes. "It's gone! I'm so sorry, I had it on and now I can't find it! I'm so sorry," I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and sobbed apologies into his shoulder.

"Bella," Edward cooed. "Bella calm down. What's gone? What can't you find?"

"My ring," I whispered pathetically, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean too…" I looked up at him, preparing for him to yell.

"Shh," He cooed again. "Bella, Bella sweetheart, it's okay." He wiped away my tears with his thumbs, holding my face with his strong hands. "You didn't lose it. I took it to get it sized. See?" He held up my ring, now at least two sizes smaller.

"You… you took it?" I asked in disbelief. I felt my guilt melt away into anger. "Edward!" I yelled. "Why would you just take it? I've been freaking out!" I threw up my hands and snatched the ring from his hand, examining it, as if to make sure it was the same one.

"I'm sorry Bella," Edward apologized, trying to hide his amusement at how attached I was to the ring. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't thin you would notice." He hung his head.

My expression became softer. I reached my hand up and lifted his face enough to look down at me. "How could I not notice? I only look at it every hour." I laughed. I stood up on my tiptoes to kiss him as hard as I could, to assure him he was forgiven. "I'm sorry Edward. But it's okay now. Really."

"Okay," He smiled. "Um," He laughed again as his eyes traced my bare torso. I felt myself flush, I turned to grab my shirt, but Edward was kissing me again. "You're beautiful." I looked down to avid his gaze, and stared longingly at the ring. Seeing this, Edward grew excited. "Well," He urged, "Put it on!" I smiled at him and moved to slide the ring on, but his hand caught mine. "Here," he smiled my favorite crooked smile at me, "Let me do it." I grinned back at him as he took the ring from my hand and slid it onto my ring finger. "I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too."

**Alright, short chapter. Sorry. But I figured I've kept you guys waiting far to long so here you go! Remember to review kay? Thanks so much!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	12. the only one

**Okay guys, here's chapter twelve. I hope you like this one. I've been playing around with it for a while. Enjoy:o)**

The next morning, Edward drove me to school, playing with the ring on my finger. I kept catching his eyes on my hand.

"Edward!" I would cry. "Keep your eyes n the road!" He would only chuckle, and turn his head forward again. He was at my door the second he turned off the car. "Edward," I blushed, "You really don't ha-"

"Of course I do!" He contradicted. "You're my fiancé!" I looked up, expecting his face to be full of sarcasm, but was surprised when I saw that he was dead serious. "Now come on." He lifted me out of the car. "We're going to be late."

We went unnoticed through the hallways, for Edward's sudden reapperance had long since been forgotten by our classmates.

Edward was less cautious about our touching than ever before. He kept his arm around my waist, holding me tight to him, grinning to himself when he would hear the whispering about the ring on my finger.

He didn't even growl at Mike every chance he got. But that could only last for so long. We caught sight of him walking towards us as we entered the lunchroom. "Hey Bell-" Mike stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze met my hand. "What – What's that?" He stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at my band.

"Umm-"

"That would be Bella's engagement ring." Edward announced for the whole cafeteria to hear. I blushed as every head in the room turned to look at us. "Though I'm not sure it's any of _your_ concern, Newton." He sneered.

Ignoring him, Mike continued to stare at me in disbelief. "Bella," his voice was barely a whisper, "You can't really be considering _marrying_ this guy?"

"Actually Mike," I spoke, growing slightly irritated, "I'm not _considering_ it. I've decided." From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look down at me and smile at my words, giving my hand a squeeze.

"No!" Mike yelled. "How can you be so _stupid _Bella? He treated you like dirt! And-"

"That's enough!" Edward bellowed, silencing Mike. I could almost _hear _the eyes of onlooker's widen in surprise at his tone. "Insulting me is one thing, but _Bella _is another."

"I didn't mean-" Mike tried to defend himself.

"No, I'm sure you didn't." Edward cut him off. "Let's go Bella." He wrapped his arm around my waist and began to turn to leave.

I saw Mike's fist fly through the air towards Edwards face, but he was too quick. Releasing me, he turned, inhumanly fast, to catch Mike's clenched hand in his own. Tightening his grip, Edward threw Mike backwards into a lunch table.

Lying on the ground, Mike shook his hair free of cafeteria food, and looked up to stare at Edward with horrified eyes. I felt fear grip my body, praying that no one else noticed Edward's display of immortality. I looked around the room to see similar expressions to Mike's on every students face.

Edward, however, seemed to not have noticed his mistake. Or he simply didn't care. "Now," Edward spoke calmly as he took a step towards Mike, "I'm getting pretty sick of you." When he didn't stop walking in Mike's direction, I ran forward, and grabbed his arm.

"Edward," I spoke low, knowing he could hear me, "Don't do this. You're only going to regret it. Come on. Let's just go." I felt his muscles relax at my words.

"Fine," he breathed. Setting his arm around my waist again, we left the cafeteria, every eye, still on us.

"That was stupid Edward." I scolded him as he drove me home. "You have to control yourself. _Especially _around Mike."

"I know." He sighed. "But you have _no _idea how long I've wanted to do that." He smiled as he reminisced in the memory. "You don't know what he thinks about when you just _walk_. He really has a sick mind, Bella."

"Well," I said, angry that Mike really did think such things about me, "It's not as if I _tell him _to have them or anything. He just _does._ And they're only thoughts."

"Maybe to you." Edward spoke sterner. "But I think it's a big deal. The only person allowed to have thoughts like that about you is - " He stopped short, glancing at me.

"Yes?" I urged him. "The only person allowed to have thoughts about me?"

"Well…" He paused, "me." He wouldn't even look at me this time. I laughed quietly. Edward, the all mighty Edward, was _embarrassed_.

"Oh Edward!" I grinned, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me, dumbfounded, as if he had expected me to make fun of him. "And you're the only one I _want _thinking about me like that."

He finally looked at me, my favorite crooked smile covering his beautiful face. He leaned over to kiss me back.

**I know, I know. Where's the wedding? There's supposed to be a wedding. I know I keep kinda trailing off here, but these ideas keep jumping out at me and I _have_ to write them down. And the end part really doesn't seem like something that Edward would say but I liked it. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Review! Review! Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	13. phone calls

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the last one. Now, the wedding _will _happen. There's just some things I want to throw in there first. Well, here it is!**

"Alice said she wanted to start the wedding stuff this afternoon." Edward said as we sat on my bed.

"Oh not today," I groaned, "She's just going to take me shopping and dress me up; and harp on you for what happened at lunch."

"Yeah," he agreed. "She can wait until tomorrow. Meanwhile…" He grinned and leaned in to kiss my neck.

"Bella!" Charlie interrupted. "There's a phone call for you!"

"Ugh!" Edward groaned, dropping his head.

"Edward!" I laughed. "I'll make it quick. Promise." I kissed him lightly on the nose and headed down stairs.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver, as Charlie walked out the front door.

"Umm, hey Bella."

"Mike?" I practically screeched his name. "What," I lowered my tone almost to a whisper, knowing Edward was listening in, "What do you _want?_"

"Bella, you – you can't _marry him!_"

"Oh Mike," I sighed, rubbing my temples. "Look, I-"

"Bella, listen to me-"

"No!" I heard my tone grow harsh. "I love Edward! Okay? He's made mistakes but so has everyone else! Now he asked _me_ to marry him, and _I _said _yes!_ And-"

"I love you!" Mike blurted out. An awkward silence settled between the two of us.

"What?" I gasped in confusion. I knew mike had a thing for me. But love? No… "Mike – I-"

"I don't know when it happened," he continued urgently, "But it did. I hate seeing him with you because he hurts you and he'll never love you like I do and-"

Before I could answer, the phone was ripped from my hand. "I thought I told you already Newton," Edward growled, "I'm getting sick of you, and I'm pretty sure Bella is too. Now _leave her alone._" I had never heard Edward's voice so vicious. His hand gripped the phone so hard I heard the plastic crack. He slammed the receiver down, clenching his fists tight at his sides. I was still too dazed to say anything. "I'm getting _really _sick of that guy," he laughed nervously.

Coming to my senses, I stepped towards him, my arms outstretched. "Oh Edward," I sighed.

"Wait." Edward raised his hand signaling me to stop.

"Edward?" I eyed him, worried.

"I'm," He took a deep breathe, his body grew less rigid. "I'm not in the best mood right now, and I-" He looked up at me apologetically. "I would hate to hurt you while I'm mad like this." He hung his head in shame.

"Oh Edward," I whispered, trying to mask my hurt, "You would never."

"I… I think I need to hunt," He admitted, "I could trust myself that way." He explained. I felt an expression of pure terror cross my face as I pictured Mike's mangled body on the ground.

"Don't worry," Edward growled, catching my expression, "I won't touch Newton. I'll be back in a few hours. Okay?" He seemed to really be asking if I would mind his leaving.

"Okay," I smiled weakly. "I'll miss you though."

His expression lightened a little as I said this. "I'll miss you too." He gave me the lightest kiss, and was gone. I sighed and slumped on the couch, allowing myself to think about Mike.

How could he _love_ me? We were barely friends, much less… anything else. Lost in thought, I didn't even notice Charlie enter the room. "Hey Bells." He greeted me.

"Oh hey Dad." I raised my hand in a slight wave.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "What – What's _that_?"

"Wha-" He grabbed my hand, pulling it up to his face.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is." He whispered. I realized he was staring at the band on my finger.

"Oh, um," I took a deep breathe, summing up all my courage, "Me and Edward are engaged."

Charlie's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "No," he shook his head. "No you can't be. Bella-"

"No!" I screamed, letting loose all of my rage. "I've gotten enough of this from everyone else, and I don't need it from you too!" I felt tears forming in my eyes. "Now I love Edward. He loves me too and I will not listen to any of this anymore!" I stood up to storm out of the room, but I couldn't move when I saw Charlie's face. His expression was unreadable, and his body looked completely limp, as though someone had thrown a ton of bricks at him.

"I'm sorry Bells," He whispered.

Without answering, I threw my arms around him, surprised when he hugged me back. "I'm sorry too Dad. I didn't mean to hurt you – or anyone else. But I love him."

After a few minutes of silence, he released me, speaking in a new, reassuring tone. "So have you set a date?"

Surprised, I answered nervously back, "No, not an exact one anyway."

He just shook his head. "Well, _you're _telling your mother." Oh crap. I hadn't thought of that. Mom was not exactly a fan of getting married before you're thirty. But I could think about that later.

"Thanks Dad." I smiled at him, truly grateful.

"No Problem Bells." He smiled back. "So, is Alice helping with the planning?"

Before I could answer, there was a knock at the door. "Hold on Dad." I opened the front door to find Edward standing on the porch, grinning.

'What are you doing here?' I mouthed. He only grinned back at me.

"Hey Charlie." He spoke cheerfully as my dad walked up behind me, clearly having heard the entire conversation.

"Edward," he nodded. "Bella told me the news." He motioned his head towards my hand. Edward's smile grew bigger.

"About that, I was wondering if I could steal her for while?" Edward spoke in his most flattering voice.

"Please Dad?" I asked, turning to him. "It's Friday night." I reminded.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Why not. But be back before ten." He added.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Bye Dad!" I called behind me. "Edward," I gasped as I buckled myself in the car, "What's the deal? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Edward flashed a grin at me. "I was hunting when I saw – just, hold on." He grinned again.

"But-" Edward took my face in his strong hands, and kissed me.

He released my lips, keeping his face inches from mine, and breathed, "Just wait. Okay?"

"Okay," I whispered, hoping he'd kiss me again.

**Well, there it was! And the wedding and stuff is going to happen but these ideas keep popping into my head!!! Sorry if the chapter was short, but most of mine are. Anyway, hope you guys liked it:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	14. surprise

**Chapter 14 is up! Well, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, because I am having so much fun writing it:o) Well, here you go!**

"Edward!" I laughed as he led me towards the meadow, his stone hands covering my eyes. "Edward! Edward where are you taking me?"

"I'm kidnapping you." He joked. "Now will you please calm down? You'll ruin the surprise." Still grinning, I forced myself to keep quiet. "Okay!" Edward spoke, excitement covering every inch of his voice. "Open your eyes!" He removed his hands from my face. My eyelids fluttered open as I gasped at the sight before me.

Every inch of the meadow was in bloom with flowers of every color. A large white covering that could've sat over my house was placed in the center with chairs set up in rows underneath it. A long, light blue cloth ran from the woods, to a small altar placed at the back of the white tent.

EPOV

I couldn't have been more pleased with Bella's reaction. She stared open mouthed at my surprise. I grinned to myself as I watched her eyes grow wide as they traced every detail.

"Oh Edward," she whispered, forcing herself to breathe, "It's beautiful. But, what's it doing here?" She looked up at me, puzzled.

I roared with laughter at her question. "Well I figured it would've been obvious Bella." I grinned at her. She looked down blushing, as she tried to figure it out. I watched her turn from pink, to the most delightful shade of scarlet.

"Sorry," She apologized, upset that she couldn't figure it out. Laughing again, I leaned down and kissed her, hard. It was probably the hardest I've ever kissed her, not including the night I came back. The night she forgave me…

Thinking this, I crossed even more boundaries with her, careful to not hold her too tight. I let her go, sensing she needed to breathe. "You okay?" I grinned.

"mmm-hmm," she nodded her head, trying to catch her breath. I laughed again, hugging her close to me.

BPOV

"You okay?" Edward grinned at me.

It was all I could do to squeak and nod in reply. He laughed again, and put his arms around me, bending his head so that it was resting on the side of my face. "That was nice" I sighed. "And you still didn't answer me. What is all this?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"The wedding, my love." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back to stare at his face in shock.

"Yeah but-"

"I was hunting when I ran into Alice here." He cut me off. "She decided not to wait for us and started. Just like Alice." He chuckled, shaking his head. "I couldn't wait to show you, so I came back early."

"Yeah but, Edward," I started.

"What?" Edward's eyes and voice grew anxious. "You – you don't like it? I – I can tell Alice we don't want to have it here if… if that's what you want. I thought you'd like it so I told her we'd meet her here and start. But we can have it some-"

"No!" I cried. Edward's expression was puzzled. "I love it Edward. But, don't you have a problem with showing everyone where your meadow is? I mean, this is like, your own little escape, isn't it? I mean-"

"Shh, shh," Edward put a perfect finger to me lips, silencing me. "First of all, this is _our _meadow." I smiled under his touch as he said this. "And besides," he smiled warmly, "Why would I need an escape anymore? I have you."

I felt tears begin to leak from my eyes. He was so perfect. "I love you, Edward." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." He leaned down to kiss me again, hugging me against him as a slight breeze passed over us. When he let me go, he pulled my head against his chest, resting his chin on the top of my head.

Hugging myself tight to him, I looked over the meadow, thinking about the wedding that would take place here. My wedding. _Our_ wedding.

**Sorry this chapter is so short guys – well, shorter than usual. :o) But I wanted to post it before I went to bed. Remember to review!!! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	15. unwelcome geust

**Alright! Here's chapter fifteen. I'm going to _try _and stay on topic but hey, we all know how well that's worked out. :o) I think I'm getting near the end so please be sure and Review! Review! Review! Thanks again! And enjoy!**

EPOV

We sat silently, in a pair of chairs underneath the large covering in the meadow, staring at the alter, thinking about how inviting it looked, about what would happen there. I tried to picture Bella more beautiful than she was now, in a white dress, long and flowing, walking towards me at the alter. But I couldn't. I unconsciously continued to lean my head down to kiss her hair softly. She smelled so good. But not good as in appetizing, good as in… amazing.

She inhaled, and bent her head to rest it on my chest. Wrapping my arms around her, I breathed in her scent again. Looking out, I noticed how dark it was getting. "I should probably take you home now."

"Ugh," She whined in protest. I felt my heart jump at her wanting to stay.

"Come on," I chuckled. "You don't want to make Charlie mad."

"I guess." She sighed.

I grinned, kissed her on the forehead, and picked her up, bridal style. I ran her back to the car, and set her in, as gently as I could. I held her hand tight in mine as I drove her home.

I was at her door, helping her out, once I turned off the car. Bella smiled, blushing again. How I loved that color. I led her to the porch, stopping at the door. "I'll meet you in your room later. I have to go see Carlisle."

"Oh," she frowned. "Okay."

I smiled again, and kissed her lightly on the lips, aware of Charlie's watchful eyes. Moving away, I grinned at her again. "See you soon."

"Yeah," she smiled weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too." And then I walked to my car, speeding down the road. But before I got too far, I caught a glimpse of Charlie's thoughts.

_So where'd he take you? Really? In a meadow? Do you like it being there? Well if you loved it, I'm sure everyone else will too._

I smiled to myself as I thought abut Bella's reaction when I showed her the meadow. I was still picturing her beautiful expression when I pulled up to the house.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I entered his study. "You said you wanted to se me?"

"Yes," He answered looking up from a thick book. "We need to work some things out before the wedding. First, have you talked to Bella about her family?"

"Yeah, she knows we'll have to leave." I answered him.

"Well, did you tell her that they'll have to think she's dead?" I cringed as he spoke the last word. Carlisle had been telling me for weeks that the only way to cover up our tracks would be to fake me and Bella's death. That was the only way they wouldn't come looking for us. Because if they didn't notice a change in her physical state, they would eventually notice that she would never grow older. "You'll have to do it sooner or later, Edward. She has to know."

"I know," I sighed, "But I didn't want to ruin the time she does have with them." I admitted. And though I would never say it aloud, I was a little afraid she would decide that she didn't want to marry me after all.

"Well, you need to do it soon Edward. She already knows she wouldn't be able to see them anymore. She'll understand. She loves you." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem." He bent his head back down to his book. I turned to walk out the door, "Oh and Edward," He stopped me. "The sooner you do it, the better." And then he went back to reading. I sighed, and headed back to Bella.

BPOV  (right before Edward leaves)

"I'll meet you in your room later. I have to go see Carlisle." He whispered to me, as our lips parted.

"Oh," I grimaced. I was getting sick of his family's interruptions. "Okay." I tried to smile.

He grinned down at me, and kissed me on the lips again. Moving away, he flashed a smile at me again. "See you soon."

"Yeah," I smiled weakly. "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered. And then he turned to walk towards his car. Once his car was out of sight, I opened the front door and went inside.

"Hey Bells." Charlie greeted me. "Where'd he take you?"

"Oh Alice couldn't wait to get started on the wedding stuff so she already set up, well, everything pretty much." I laughed.

"Really? So where are you going to have the it?" Charlie questioned, his eyes still glued to the T.V. screen.

"In this meadow Edward took me to a long time ago." I smiled warmly as I remembered Edward's words. _Our meadow…_

"A meadow?" Charlie turned his head to look at me. "Do you want to have it there?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I really do."

"So you like it?" He eyed me curiously.

"I love it." I assured him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Good. If you love it, I'm sure everyone else will too." I was suddenly overcome with compassion towards my father. He had put up with so much from me.

I threw my arms around him, "I love you Dad." I told him.

"Umm," I felt him go red under me. I guess we know where that jean came from. "Yeah, me to Bells. Anyway," he cleared his throat, and I released him, "Bill called, he said he found this place where trout as big as your _arm_ are." He unsuccessfully tried to hide his excitement. "He said they're all over the place at night! I think he's crazy," he lied, "But it can't hurt to go check it out. You going to be okay here by yourself tonight?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll be fine, have fun." _I certainly won't be alone._

As if reading my thoughts, Charlie stared at me nervously, "And Edward…" He trailed off, embarrassed by his own question.

"Dr Carlisle keeps a tight rein on him." I lied, rolling my eyes.

"Good." He looked proud of himself. "Well then, I'm off." He reached around the recliner and pulled up a tackle box, net, and other fishing utensils.

I laughed aloud. "Looks like your ready."

He blushed again as he headed out the door. "G'night Bells." And he was out the front door.

I walked into the kitchen, and fixed myself some leftovers. As I finished washing the dishes, I heard footsteps behind me. My heart fluttered as I turned to lean into Edward's kiss. "You were gone to long-" I froze as I realized the person behind me wasn't Edward. "Mike!" I shrieked. "What the hell are you doing here?" I was surprised at myself, I usually never cursed. "And how'd you get in?"

"The door was unlocked." He spoke calm, as though his visit was an everyday occurrence. "Who'd you think I was? Cullen?" He sneered.

That made me mad. "You need to leave." I spoke in the sternest voice I could manage.

He shook his head. "Not until you listen to me, Bella."

"Not tonight Mike. Not ever." I spoke clearly. "You need to leave. _Now._"

"Not until you listen. Where's your dad?" He asked. He obviously wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"He's gone for the night. Mike, I'm not doing this. I'm marrying Edward and that's that – Hey! Mike! What are you doing?" He had grabbed my arms with his large hands, and started to pull me up the stairs.

"Mike!" I tried to scream, but he had covered my hand with his hand. I stumbled down the hall as he pulled me towards my room. He opened the door slowly, and threw me inside.

EPOV

I could smell her long before I could see her. _Bella_, I thought, inhaling her scent as I ran to her house, anxious to see her. I climbed up to her window, slid it open and crawled in. She was still downstairs, so I carried myself and laid down on her bed.

I buried my face in her pillows, enjoying her intoxicating scent. I was still lying there when I heard clumsy footsteps. But they were too loud to be Bella's, and too soft to be Charlie's. _What the hell? _

As they fumbled down the hallway, I quickly dashed into the closet, curious at who else would be in the house. Suddenly, I was afraid for Bella's safety. I considered going downstairs to make sure she was okay, but before I could decide, I realized there was a second pair of feet, clambering towards the room. I heard the door creak open slowly. I immediately smelled Bella, and someone else. It was so familiar, but I couldn't put a name on it. It wasn't Charlie.

_I'll _make_ her see that I'm better than Cullen. After tonight, she'll love _me.

I had heard that mind before. I had. But all I could think about was Bella. _Calm down Edward_, I told myself. _Stay hidden. You can't get Bella in trouble._

"Stop it!" I heard Bella shriek. Without thinking, I threw the closet door from its hinges, and burst across the room to Bella. I stepped between her and the other person. I saw her eyes grow wide as I shot towards her. I knew mine were wide with fright for her safety. After glancing her over for injuries, I shot around, finding myself face to face with Newton. His entire face was white with shock, and fear.

"You son-of-a-" I was able to finish, for I felt Bella's body clinging frantically to me.

"Edward don't!" she cried, knowing I was preparing to kill him. My entire body shook uncontrollably as I attempted to control myself. "Edward," She spoke steadier, trying to calm me. "Edward, please." She begged.

I moved back from the cowering bastard in front of me, relaxing a bit as I felt Bella's fragile arms wrap around me. I reached one arm behind me and wound it around her waist, but I kept my eyes glued on Newton.

"Get out." I snarled.

His voice shook with fear. "I came to talk to-"

"Get out!" I roared in my most inhuman voice possible.

BPOV

"Get out!" Edward bristled. I'd never heard him so terrifying. My own body shivered.

Completely pale, Mike stumbled frantically out of my bedroom door. I didn't dare move, Edward's arm was still wrapped around me. Finally, we heard the front door slam. Edward swung me around to face him.

"Bella," He spoke frantically, "Did he hurt you? What happened? Oh God, Bella. I'm so sorry, I should've been here." He spoke quickly, not taking the time to breathe.

"Edward, Edward," I cooed, "I'm fine. Really, it's okay." I looked up into his fearful eyes. "Everything's okay."

His expression softened. "Oh Bella," he sighed in relief, pulling close to him as he embraced me.

He stood there, holding me close to him, whispering my name again and again. With his arms, still wrapped around me, he set us both down on the bed, pulling me into his lap. Finally, after rocking me back and forth for ten minutes, he pulled back just enough to look at my face.

"Are you _sure _your okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward," I assured him. "He only wanted to talk. Honestly. He just… got a little ruff. I guess."

His expression became shocked, and then angry. "Bella, you… You didn't hear what he was thinking. He was going to… to…" He pulled me close again, burying his head in my shoulder.

_Going to what?_ I thought. "Edward," I pulled back, "What were you going to say?" His eyes were full of pain. He gave me a look that said it all. "No," I shook my head in disbelief. "No. Not even Mike would do something like that, Edward."

"Bella," he sighed.

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he was attempting to tell me. "Oh Edward," I whispered. The I buried my face in his shoulder, staining his shirt with my tears.

Edward placed his hand on the back of my head, "Shh, shh," he cooed. "It's okay now Bella. It's okay." And he rocked us back and forth on the bed.

**Completely off topic again. Sorry. And if there's anyone out there who _likes_ Mike, well then, I'm sorry. But if he's a bigger bad guy, then Edward can be a bigger hero! And I'm a big fan of that:o) I had planned to make this whole chapter from Edward's point of view, but then I thought of this while I was writing and changed my mind. And I _swear_ I'm trying to stay on topic but it's hard!!! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review! Oh, and I have absolutely _no idea_ how big trout get, or if they come out at night, or anything else about them except for the fact that they're fish. Alright, Review please! Thanks so much!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	16. Mommy dearest

**Okay. I just remembered that I needed to put this in here if my stories gonna work so here goes nothing:o)**

I sat in Edward's lap like that for the longest time. I wasn't even able to get up and change I was in such a haze. It sure was a good thing Charlie wouldn't be home until tomorrow.

Mike was my friend… No. How could he be? He didn't want to hurt me. But how could he even _think_ of doing such a thing?

Random thoughts like these streamed through my mind until I felt that my head would explode, it was pounding so hard.

Edward talked to me in his smooth, calming voice as I clung frantically to him, involuntary tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's okay Bella," he cooed, hugging me closer to him. "It's okay."

Under his loving embrace, I realized there was something I should've said a few hours ago. I pulled back, just enough so that I could see his beautiful face.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Thank you." I whispered, my gaze, locked on his eyes.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For being here when…" I trailed off, tears forming in my eyes again.

Edward pulled me back against him. "I'll always be here." He whispered in my ear, and continued to rock me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning, lying down in my bed, Edward's arms still wrapped tight around me. "You okay," Edward spoke low, seeing I was conscious again.

"Yeah," I swallowed.

"Look, Bella," Edward's voice was serious now, "I know that you're a forgiving person – that's one of the things I love about you – but, you can't give Newton a second chance. You know that, right?" He was sitting upright, looking down at me.

"I know," I nodded my head.

Edward sighed in relief. "Good. Alice wanted to see you today. You know – wedding stuff, but I'll go tell her that you're just not up for it – What's wrong?"

I had turned over and groaned into my pillow. "Mu muhur." I grumbled, still face down in the pillow.

"What?" Edward laughed.

I flipped over, rubbing my forehead. "My mother. I have to call her… and tell her…" I gulped. "Oh, and when exactly are we having it? We haven't decided on a date yet."

"Well," he grinned, "I was thinking a week after graduation."

I just nodded my head, forcing myself to sit up. "Sounds good. What time is it?" I asked him.

"About one o' clock. I thought you could use some rest, you were pretty tired." He frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stoking his cheek with my hand.

He looked up at me, surprised. "It's just, you don't talk when you're really tired."

I shook my head, "You really have your priorities mixed up." I stood up and stretched. "I guess now's as good a time as ever." I sighed. "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting." Edward laughed, leaning back to make it look as though he were going to take a nap.

Smiling to myself, I walked downstairs to the phone. When I reached it, I stared at the buttons for a few moments before taking a deep breath, and dialing the number.

One ring…

Two ring…

Three ring…

"Hello?" Phil answered the phone.

"Phil? Hey it's Bella. Is my mom there?" I asked, my voice cracking a little.

"Yeah." He said cheerfully. "Renee! Bella's on the phone!" He called.

"Bella?" My mom picked up. "Bella sweetie, hi! Oh I miss you so much! What've you been doing? Oh I have so much to tell you! You'll never believe-"

"Hold on Mom," I cut off her rambling, "I, um, need to tell you something." I felt my legs begin to shake uncontrollably. "I – I, um," I stuttered as I felt myself begin to sink to the floor. But then I felt strong cold arms around me, holding me up.

Edward chuckled in my ear. With his reassurance, I spoke more clearly. "Mom, me and Edward are engaged."

Silence.

"I'm sorry Bella," My mom laughed nervously, "I thought you said you were _engaged_." She laughed again.

"I did." I spoke calmly.

"Bella," she began talking fast, "You're to young to get married you're only eighteen have you talked to your father about this because I think you really need to sit down and think about it and – and - "

"Mom, Mom," I stopped her, "Calm down. Yes I've thought a lot about this and I think I've made the right decision." I grabbed Edward's hand that was wrapped around my waist.

"But Bella," Renee spoke again, "You said this was just a crush."

"Yeah, I know." I admitted. "But that was over a year ago. You and Dad both saw what happened when he wasn't with me." My stomach twisted as I thought about it, and Edward kissed my neck in apology. "I love him now. I _need _him mom."

"Okay Bella," my mom sighed. "So When's the, the wedding?" She forced the last bit out.

"A week after graduation." I informed her. "Will you come?"

"Of course I'll come!" Renee sounded appalled. "Me and Phil both. I'll – I'll see you then Bella."

"Okay, bye mom." I smiled

"Isabella!" My mom stopped me from hanging up the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

I hung up the phone, amazed my mother had taken the news so well, and my legs turned to Jell-O. I crumpled to the ground, but Edward was there to catch me.

"Bella?" He spoke frantically. "Bella are you okay?

"If you stay, I'll always be okay." I told him.

Edward smiled, and kissed me softly on the lips.

**Okay, so this one turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I know it was probably really boring but I had to put it in there. Please remember to Review! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	17. doubts?

**Okay, sorry if this chapter is kind of short guys. But please read and review anyway. Thanks!**

EPOV

Bella and I spent the rest of the weekend together or with Alice preparing the wedding.

"So you liked it?" Alice questioned Bella.

"I loved it! It was a surprise, but the meadow looked beautiful!" she smiled back.

While they gushed, I was busy working out a plan to keep Bella from Newton. I knew he couldn't do anything to her at school, or with me near her, but it still made me uneasy to have him around.

"Edward!" Bella shouted in my face.

"Huh?" I looked at her.

"I asked if you liked this cake for the wedding."

I grinned at her. "I hardly think it matters, Bella."

"Oh yeah," She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Well, which one looks better?"

"That one," I pointed without really looking, my mind was already drifting back to Newton.

"_That one?_" She sounded as though I had pointed to a pile of mud.

"I mean – that one," I pointed at the other cake, as I threw a pleading look at Alice.

"Come on Bella," she laughed, "Let's go ask Rose if she wants to help us look for your dress."

"Oh, um, yeah," She agreed hesitantly, to asking Rose or to the dress shopping I wasn't sure, "why not? Are you okay Edward?" She looked at me. Her caring expression touched me.

"Yeah, you have fun." She kissed me lightly on the cheek and left with Alice.

"Ugh!" I groaned, frustrated, as I sat down on the bed. Bella had to finish school, there was no other option. I would stay with her as long as I could, there was no question about that either. But the two classes I wasn't with her, Newton _was_.

I concentrated all day, without any noticeable success. Before I could even get on the right trail, Bella was walking back into the room.

"Edward?" She set her hand lightly on my shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been in here all day."

I reached my hand around and took hers in it. "I'm sorry Bella. I haven't been a good fiancé. I should've been helping today. Forgive me?"

"Oh forget about _that._" She waved her hand, "I'm just worried about you. Are you okay? You seem so… distant. You're… you're not having second thoughts… are you?" Her eyes reflected such pain.

I stood up so fast she lost her footing. I reached out, wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her against me. "God no!" I cried. "No! That's not it at _all!_" I pulled back to look down at her face. "Why?" My voice was anxious. "Are you?" I didn't think I would be able to handle her rejection.

"No," She shook her head immediately, "No, of curse not. You just seemed so down today I… I just wanted to make sure." Her voice was barely a whisper.

I pulled her into me again, "I'll _never_ have second thoughts about us Bella." I vowed. "Never."

"Me either," She agreed.

**Wow. My chapters are just getting shorter and shorter. As if that's possible. :o) Sorry about that. I've never been very good at writing long chapters. Please review! Thanks.**

**Midnightmoon21**


	18. I'll protect you

**Okay, so I'm hoping this chapter turns out to be longer than the last. I'm pretty sure It will. Anyway, Enjoy!**

BPOV

Convinced that Edward really does want to marry me, I knew that my week would be a lot better. I awoke three hours to early Monday morning, cradled in the arms of my angel. I tried to lay perfectly still, enjoying the feeling of his stone arms wrapped around my body.

I concentrated on keeping my breaths even, an the rest of my body still. But then I felt Edward's cold lips on the hollow of my neck, and my heart went crashing in my chest.

"I know you're awake, Bella." He grinned, his lips still an inch from my face. His cold breath tickled my skin.

"Darn it," I whispered, my heart still beating like crazy. "What gave it away?"

"Well," He breathed into me, his head resting on my shoulder, "You're never that still in your sleep, and you usually grin when I kiss you."

I felt my face heat up. "Oh."

Edward laughed. "Go to sleep, Bella. You need your rest."

"I'm not sure I can now." I admitted, honestly.

"I bet you could if you tried." He whispered seductively in my ear. Then he was humming my lullaby, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I watched Bella's chest rise and fall in her sleep, and wondered what it would be like, to never be able to see her dream again. Of course, I was willing to trade all of eternity with her for these nights, but I would certainly miss it.

As Bella shivered, I moved slightly away from her, wrapping her body tighter in the blankets.

"No!" She cried softly, still unconscious, and pulled herself closer to me than before. I smiled as she gripped my arm in her small, warm hands.

I leaned down so that my lips were next to her ear. "I love you." I whispered softly.

"I wuv u do." She mumbled. I smiled to myself again, and hugged her closer to me.

I tried to imagine her like me, strong, immortal, and… cold. She was already beautiful, her physical state wouldn't change much, but would her personality? I couldn't help but be afraid, that after she was strong like me, if she would feel an attraction towards me anymore.

I held her tighter as I thought this. I tried to think of something else, but then Newton came to my mind. I looked down at my perfect Bella. I pictured his hulking, boyish figure, violating her. An involuntary snarl escaped my lips.

Startled, Bella's eyelids fluttered open. "Edward?" She mumbled. "Are you okay?" She reached her hand up, and stroked my cheek. I caught it, bringing it to my lips.

"Yeah," I whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She yawned. Turning over, she buried her face in my chest, and went back to sleep.

"I'll protect you, Bella." I vowed, too low for her to hear. "I swear, I'll protect you if it's the last thing I do."

Then I laid my head beside hers and pretended that, I too, was asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Bella wake up."

"Mmm," I moaned.

"Bella," Edward chuckled. His cold arms snaked around my body, and set me up. "Let's go."

"Wanna skip today?" I grumbled, looking at him through heavy eyelids.

"Yes, actually," He sighed, his expression completely serious. Before I could ask, he was standing me up on my feet. "I already got the car. So I'm going to go get you breakfast. You get dressed. Okay?"

I only stared at him, still not entirely awake. A sly grin spread across his perfect face as he leaned in, pressing his lips against mine. I immediately felt alert. I wrapped my hands around his neck, kissing him back. He pulled away, grinning.

"Awake now?" He laughed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. Now get ready. I'll be downstairs." He walked out the door as I turned to get dressed. I threw on simple stuff; a t-shirt, jeans, and I left my hair down. I reached for my backpack, lying on the ground. As I stood back up, I caught a glimpse of my I.D. for work.

_Oh no._ I thought. _How could I forget about Mike? Oh god._

My legs went numb as I dropped my bag, and sank to the floor. I sat, huddled in a ball, staring at my nametag until I heard Edward come back into the room.

"Honestly Bella," He teased, "It can't take this long to get ready – Bella! What's wrong?" He rushed to my side, taking my hands in his. "Bella, sweetheart, what happened? Bella?"

"I can't go to school today, Edward. I can't go to school _ever again_." I shook my head, my eyes still glued on the tag, lying on the ground.

Edward turned his head, following my gaze towards the floor. "Oh Bella," he sighed, realizing what was on my mind. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He pulled my head into his chest.

"But you're not always there." I spoke into his chest, holding back sobs. "What then?"

" He wouldn't be able to hurt you in class Bella. He couldn't lure you away like-" he paused, looking down at me, "-like a vampire. And besides, I thought about that last night," He assured me, "I'll just switch the two periods that we're in separate classes. See? It'll be okay."

"You'll do that? Really?" I looked up at him, hopefully.

"I'd do anything for you Bella." He whispered. I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I had wondered when it would hit Bella. I just didn't think it would scare her so much. Which gave me all the more reason to kill Newton. He scared Bella. But of course, I couldn't. For some reason Bella felt _some _compassion for him. God bless her, she was perfect.

I held her hand tight in mine as we drove to school. I looked over at her as I parked.

"Are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath, she answered, "Yeah. As long as you're here, I'm fine." I smiled at her words.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella. I promise." I gave her hand a squeeze, and opened my door. I walked (at my speed, not hers) to her door, and helped her out. "Okay, I need to go to the counselors office first to fix my schedule. Bella, what are you looking at?" Her face was pale and her body looked limp.

I followed her gaze and saw a tired looking Newton climb out of his truck.

"Come on." I wrapped my arm around her waist, leading her to the building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

"What do you mean I can't change my schedule in the last semester?" I heard Edward yell inside the counselor's office. "Dammit."

He threw the door open, his expression growing soft as he saw me. "Bella," He spoke, taking my hand in his. "They won't let me switch classes. I'm sorry." I started breathing faster and my pulse quickened. "But don't worry!" He tried to calm me. "Bella, Bella it's okay. He can't do anything in a classroom – and I'll be outside the door the second the bell rings."

I calmed slightly as he said this. "Promise?" I whispered.

"Scout's honor." He tried to joke, but he seemed as upset as me.

We went to first and second period together like we were supposed to, and then it was time for trig. _It's okay_, I tried to calm myself, _Jess will be in there and Edward will be waiting for me the second the bell rings. It's okay._

Edward kept his arm around me, as we walked, exceptionally slow, to my third period. "It's going to be okay, Bella." He cooed. "Remember, I'll be right here."

I took a deep breath, and kissed him goodbye. I walked in the classroom and froze as I saw Mike sitting in Jessica's seat, right beside mine…

"Please take your seat Miss Swan." The teacher grumbled.

I swallowed and started to walk towards my desk. I sat as far away from Mike as possible. The teacher turned off the lights and began to write notes down on the overhead.

I fumbled for my notebook and set it down on my desk. I tried my best to focus on my notes but my hand was shaking so bad that I couldn't even read what I had written. I gave up, and set the pencil down, trying my best to just listen.

My concentration was broken when a folded up piece of paper landed on my desk.

_We need to talk_

_-Mike_

My heart pounding in my chest, I swept my arm across the desk, knocking the wad onto the floor. A few minutes later, another one landed in front of me.

_You've got to talk to me Bella_

I repeated my actions again, and again, another one hit the table. And another, and another…

_I'm not going to quit_

_You can't marry him_

_Bella! Listen to me!_

Scared beyond all reason, my hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"I don't feel so well. May I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, of course." I stood up quickly, practically running out the door. But as I headed down the hallway, I heard Mike's voice.

"Ma'm? I forgot my homework in my locker. May I go get it?"

I tried to walk faster, fearful tears forming at my eyes. _Edward, where are you?_

I quickened my pace, thinking I heard footsteps behind me. I exited the building, not entirely sure of where I was going. Checking over my shoulder continuously, I turned a corner and smacked into a body.

"Mike!" I shrieked, looking up to find him staring down at me. I looked around frantically, praying that someone would be near enough to see, or at least hear us. But everyone was in class. Edward was in class.

Backing away, tears streaming down my face, I tried to talk to him. "Mike, I-"

"No!" He silenced me. My body froze. "It's my turn to talk." He stepped forward and grabbed me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he covered it with his hand again. He dragged me out of the parking lot, and into a nearby forest, where no one had a chance of hearing me cries.

Tears running helplessly down my face, I whimpered into his hand. He forced me on the ground and backed away. "Mike," I whispered, "_please_."

"No." He spoke fiercely. "It's my turn to talk! And you're going to listen!"

"The hell she is." A voice came from behind him. I arched my body to see who the musical voice belonged too.

"Edward!" I cried, smiling through water filled eyes.

**Well? What did you guys think? I'd write more but I have to go to bed. I just wanted to post this chapter first. I really made Mike into a creep huh? Oh well. I can live with the guilt. :o) I hope you guys liked it! Be sure and review! Thanks so much!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	19. threats

**Alright! Here's the next one guys. Okay, I hope that I didn't over do it with the whole, mike's-a-creepy-molester-thing. I started thinking about that last night. See, I wrote the chapter at like, four am. I really didn't remember what I had all written so I had to go back and read it again before I started:o) Yeah, I'm a blonde. So if I POed anyone, sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next one!**

EPOV (back in classroom)

I sat, motionless, in my seat, straining to hear any thoughts from Newton or any other people in Bella's class. But I was unable to concentrate properly for I was getting very graphic images of Newton undressing from the girls behind me.

"Mr. Cullen." My mind snapped back into reality. The teacher was standing at the front of the room, pointing to a problem on the board.

"Pie times the quotient of twenty-seven divided by the numerator." I answered her quickly, turning my attention back to Bella.

_I don't feel so good. May I go to the bathroom? _Mike's thoughts echoed her panicked voice. I watched Bella leave through the eyes of a random student.

_Good job Bella, _I smiled to myself

But then, Newton's hand shot up into the air as well. _Ma'm? I left my homework in my locker. May I go get it?_

I watched in horror as he followed Bella out the door. My mind racing, I stood and walked to the teacher's desk.

She turned her large eyes up t my face. "Mr. Cullen. What a surprise." _How can a student be so good looking?_ "Do you need something?"

"Miss," I spoke in the most flattering voice I could muster, "May I please use the bathroom?"

"Why yes, Edward." She smiled, revealing a row of crooked front teeth. "Is something wrong? You sound a little flustered." _Anything I can help with?_

I must've sounded more panicked than I thought. "No," I tried to sound reassuring, "No I'm fine."

I grabbed the pass and flew out the door. Once in the hallway, I opened my mind to all of Newton's thoughts. I finally found him, moving towards the woods…

_He looked down. One hand gripped Bella's arm, the other covered her mouth. _Then I saw her eyes. _They were wide with fright, tears poured from them. Her cries were muffled by the large hand that gripped her face. _

I raced down the halls and outside into the fresh air. I could smell Newton and Bella. I followed their scent into the forest, stopping only once I heard _his _voice.

"No! It's my turn to talk and you're going to listen!"

"The hell she is," I spoke with such ferocity, he stumbled forward.

"Edward!" Bella cried from the ground. I turned my eyes to her. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but a smile covered her face.

I turned my attention back to Newton. "I'll kill you." I snarled, taking a step between him and Bella. "I'll kill you!"

"Edward!" Bella gasped through more tears. "Edward, don't! please! It'll ruin everything! Think about Carlisle! Think about Esme! Alice! Think about your family!" But I could only think about Bella. "Edward," she whispered, "Edward, please."

Without a word, I took a step towards Newton. I gripped him by the collar, and lifted him up. "I'm not going to kill you, only because it will cause problems for us." I spoke through clenched teeth, "But if you _ever_, come anywhere _near_ Bella again, I swear to God I'll rip you into so many pieces you'll wish you were never born."

Then I threw him, hard, against a nearby tree. I turned and picked up Bella. She buried her face I my chest and cried. "It's okay," I whispered. "It's going to be okay." And I ran us back to my house to see Carlisle.

**Okay, I'd first like to point out that that problem up there that Edward solved, yeah, I have no idea if that could really be a math answer. But I need it to sound smart and I knew that they were all math terms so there. Now. I'm going to try my very hardest to _get to the wedding!!!_ But bear with me please. We're getting there. It's slow moving but I _swear _I'm getting there. Remember to Review! Thanks:o)**

**Midnightmoon21**


	20. author's note

**Hey there. Okay, I'm posting this cause I wanted to apologize for turning this into a 'creepy mike' story. Honest to God, I wasn't planning on it. :o) Oh, I also wanted to say that you guys need to read, such sweet sorrow, by Juliet-Montague. It's so cool!!!**

**Alright, back to the point, I'm gonna try to push on with the whole wedding thing like I was supposed to, but I _really _need to know what you guys think about what I've written so far. **

**Thanks! **

**Midnightmoon21**


	21. always

**Okay guys! All lot of people have said that you don't mind me delaying the wedding so long as the rest of the story doesn't suck. I really hope you were being serious. I'm gonna be honest. This whole writing thing is a lot harder than I thought. Alright then, here's the next chapter!**

EPOV

"Bella," I cooed, hugging her closer to me, "Bella, shh, it's okay. It's okay." We were setting on the couch in my house. Carlisle said that I should just try to calm her down. I rocked us back and forth as Bella whimpered into my chest.

"I'm sorry Edward." Alice spoke, "I saw what was going to happen in class. I tried to get your attention with my thoughts but-"

"Alice," I stopped her. "Alice, it's okay. Everyone's okay." I choked back a snarl as Newton crossed my mind. I did my best to focus on Bella.

"How could he Edward? How could he?" She whispered, looking up at me through tear filled eyes.

"It doesn't matter Bella. We'll tell Charlie and he can-"

"No!" She cried, sitting up straighter to look me square in the eye. "No, I don't want to tell him. He doesn't need to know. I only have a month left with him, I don't want him to be angry while – Edward?" She looked at me, confused by my surprised expression.

"A month? What?"

"Well I know we have to leave after you change me," she spoke softly. "I already thought about it…" she stared off, her eyes vacant of any emotion.

"Oh Bella," I sighed, pulling her close to me again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She seemed to calm down after an hour or so. Even though I said nothing, I knew that I would have to do something about Newton. I couldn't let him get away with what he did. Not this time…

I honestly considered killing him. But Bella didn't want me too. That bothered me slightly. Why, after all that he had done to her, did she want so badly for me to leave him unharmed? Actually, I bothered me more than slightly. It bothered me a lot.

I wanted desperately to ask her about it. But I was afraid to bring him up. What if I upset her? But I couldn't not say anything either. I needed to know why she had pleaded for his life, twice now. She couldn't _feel _anything for him. Could she? No, there's no way. How would anyone, even Bella, care _anything_ about him after what he's done? I sat on my leather couch, deep in thought.

I was so engrossed, I didn't even notice Alice enter the room. "Edward?" she asked, worried. "Are you okay?"

I looked up, surprised by her presence. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." I tried to smile at her.

"Are you sure? You've been sitting here like this since you got back from Bella's." She took a step towards me. "You can tell me-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, startling her. My tone softened at her hurt expression. "I'm sorry Alice. I just… need to be alone. Okay?"

"Look, I know you must be upset but-"

"Alice," I stopped her, "please?"

She sighed, and turned to leave. I went back to my rigid position to continue my trail of thought.

_You should just talk to her, you know. _I heard Jasper's thoughts. I turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"Because you're my brother and I care about you." I looked at him, an annoyed expression covering my face. _And Alice sent me, of course._ He added with his mind.

"Of course." I repeated.

"Edward," Jasper sighed, "Bella loves _you._ And you're just being stupid even _thinking _that she might not. And the fact that you're considering _Newton,_" He sneered, "Come on, Edward."

"Then why won't she let me kill him!" I shouted, releasing all the anxiety I had been feeling since the night I had thrown Newton from Bella's bedroom. "After everything he's done, she still wants me to let him go!" I was standing now, my whole body shaking. "It doesn't make any sense…" I added in a whisper.

"Look," Jasper spoke, "I don't know the reasoning behind people's emotions, that's your thing. But I _do know_, that Bella loves you. Why don't you just talk to her Edward?"

"Oh yeah," I scoffed, "Because _that _go over real well."

"Well you can't very easily comfort Bella in this state. And you certainly can't get _married_ feeling this way." I sagged my shoulders in defeat. I knew he was right. "Okay, fine." I sighed. "I'll go talk to Bella."

"Good." Jasper seemed pleased with himself. "See you later then." And then he turned to go report to Alice.

After I decided to change Bella, I had grown unbearably attached to the idea of her staying here with me forever. I wanted to be able to center my entire life around her the way the other men in my family did with their wives. I wanted to be able to be with her in every way a man and women were supposed to be together. To be able to hold her without being afraid of breaking her fragile frame. And the thought of that future not coming to be tore me apart, inside and out.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out the door to go to Bella's.

BPOV

I glanced at my clock as I lay in my bed, curled tight in a ball. 2:00 am. I silently prayed Edward would come back soon. I had awoken some hour or so ago to find that he had left, setting a note where he had been lying, saying that he had to do something but would be back as soon as possible. As sleep eluded me, I tried to think about anything but Mike, but somehow my thoughts always came back to him. I started crying. Again.

I pressed my face into my pillow, attempting to muffle my cries. My whole body shook with sobs as I tried to control myself, unsuccessfully. As I pushed myself further into the pillow, I felt Edward's cool arms snake around my torso. He effortlessly rolled me on my back so that I was looking up at his pale face.

I felt my body relax as I was overcome with relief at his return. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

I nodded my head in reply, tears running down my cheeks, and pulled myself closer into him. We laid there in silence for a while as I waited for him to say something. I felt him sit up swiftly, and set me up as well, straightening my body so that I was looking straight at him.

"Edward?"

"I love you, Bella." He spoke quickly, and unexpectedly.

"I know. And-"

"I would do anything for you." He continued, not stopping to breathe, though he didn't really need to. "I want to live with you forever, and take care of you forever."

"I know," I tried to speak, "I lo-"

"But I need to know that you feel the same way." He didn't seem to hear me. "Do you?" He stared at me with pleading eyes.

_My_ eyes grew wide in shock, "Of course I do." I spoke low, but forcefully. "What would ever give you the idea that I didn't? You're my everything, Edward."

His expression grew softer. "Really?" He whispered so low, I was barely able to hear him.

"Yes," I looked at him with confused eyes. How could I _not _love him? If anything, it should be _him _who should get sick of me. "What on earth brought this on?"

Edward hung his head, as if embarrassed. "It's just…"

"What?" I asked. He mumbled something inaudiable. "What?" I repeated.

"It's Newton," he sighed.

"What!" I almost yelled. "_Mike?_" I whispered, lowering my voice. "Edward, what the hell does Mike have to do with us?"

He turned away again, hesitant to answer me. "Well, you wouldn't let me kill him Bella!"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh my god," I whispered as I realized what was troubling him, "you… you thought I was in love with _Mike?_" I saw him cringe as I said it. "Edward! He tried to…" I trailed off as I thought about it again.

He turned around quickly, taking my hands in his, "I know Bella. I'm sorry. But, even after the _second time_ you begged me to leave him alone! You _pleaded_ for his life!"

"For you!" I took my hands from his and held his face. "I couldn't let you do that! How would you explain ripping him apart with your _bare hands?_ You couldn't!"

"I would've thought of something." He grumbled, his eyes still locked on mine.

"No Edward," I shook my head, "Not even _you _could find an excuse for that."

EPOV

I felt my heart lighten at Bella's words. "I'm sorry." I whispered, ashamed at my lack in faith for her love.

"No," she spoke gently, stroking my cheek, "don't be. I don't want you to be upset."

"_You_ should be upset," I spoke, running my hand through her hair. "I had no right to… to even _consider _such a thing. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course." She whispered, tears forming at her eyes. Relief washed through my body.

"I love you, Bella." I told her again.

"I love you too, Edward. I'll _always_ love you." I smiled at her, and leaned in to kiss her soft lips.

**Was that okay? I thought I'd just clear up why I couldn't kill Mike. See, then I'd have to go off into some kind of grand escape story and _all _this other stuff. Too much for one story if you ask me. :o) Anyways, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know it's really stupid of Edward to think Bella would be in love with Mike, but hey, I worked with what I had. Okay, remember to review! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	22. gifts

**Alright. I hope you guys like this one. It might be a little short though. Oh well, hope you like it!**

EPOV

I watched Bella sleep, completely at ease, in my arms. My cold, un-beating heart was filled with nothing but love as I stared down at her. Unable to hold back anymore, I leaned down and pressed my face into her neck. Still asleep, she grinned at my touch, causing me to bury myself deeper into her.

I raised my head to look down at her again. I sighed, grateful to just be here by her side. I wanted so badly to be able to give her something to show her just how grateful. I looked at the window; dawn had broken an hour or so ago. I hadn't planned on Bella going to school today. Not with Newton still there.

As I resituated my body so that Bella's head laid on my chest, her lids fluttered open. "Edward?" She grumbled, looking up at me through bleary eyes.

"Yes Bella?" I asked, looking at her beautiful face.

"Do we have to go to school today?" I was relieved that I wasn't the only one who'd rather stay here.

"No." I shook my head.

"Good." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer to me. I pulled my arms around her, and waited to here Charlie's footsteps as he came to check on her, as he did every morning.

BPOV

Charlie left that morning with no objections to my staying home, to my great pleasure. A whole day with nothing to do, but lay in Edward's arms. He, however, wanted to talk.

"Bella?" He asked in his musical voice.

"Hmm?" I hummed back.

"I was thinking…" He paused, "we might not have to leave right away. After I change you I mean."

I sat up, looking at him, completely lost. "What? I… I thought you said that we'd have to disappear."

"Yes," he nodded his head slowly, "But, you won't look that different – considering you're already beautiful," I blushed as he said this, "we could visit at least. Possibly for another two years even."

"Oh Edward," I whispered, a smile forming on my lips, "Could we really? That would be great! Oh and Charlie would love to be able to see me and – wait," I stopped, as the realization dawned on me, "We'd have to pretend that, that I died anyway… wouldn't we?"

"Well," Edward looked down, his expression caught in the middle between embarrassment, and disappointment, "Yes. That part is inevitable. I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to…" He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

"Oh no! No Edward! That's not it!" I cried, upset I had hurt him, "No really, I'd love that. Really." I whispered, reaching my hand up to set it on his cheek.

"You sure?" He asked, looking up at me again.

"Positive." I assured him.

"Good." He spoke, still not entirely sure. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me back to lie on him again. "Can you believe it?" He whispered in my ear. "We get to do this every day, for all of eternity."

"Yeah," I whispered back, turning my head to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "I really can."

**Okay guys. Chapter was a little short but I didn't have a lot of time. I hoped you liked it though! Review! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	23. in your arms

**Here's the next one guys. It might not be very long though, I'm not sure. Sorry. I'm just not good at writing long chapters. Anyways, enjoy!**

BPOV

I spent the day with Edward's arms wrapped around me. No matter where we were, He had a hand on the small of my back, around my waist, on my shoulder, or he simply held my own in his.

"Edward!" I laughed as he pulled onto his lap as we sat down on the couch. "What's with all the 'hands on' activity?" I joked, not having one problem with it.

"What?" He asked, feigning a hurt expression. "Can't I hold my fiancé?"

"Yes," I smiled back at him, "yes, you can." He gave me my favorite crooked smile and leaned in to kiss me.

EPOV

I kept my hands on Bella all day. I couldn't help myself, it was all I could do to not change her right then. I loved her so much, and I knew she loved me. I wanted her with me forever. And she would be. I leaned in to kiss her neck as I thought this.

"By the way," I whispered into her ear, "Alice said you're going dress shopping today."

She pulled away and stared at me as though I had just told her the world was ending. "Yeah but – but – I'm sick. Charlie – he wouldn't let me go anyway." She smiled, thinking she had found an out.

"Bella," I shook my head, laughing, "Alice has already seen it. Now are you really going to argue with her?"

"No," She sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong? Don't most people _enjoy _shopping for their wedding?" I asked confused. "What's so bad about it?"

"Oh," She groaned, "It's not that Edward, it's just, Alice."

I laughed, "What's wrong with Alice-"

"She's going to dress me up like a Barbie doll!" She cried in explanation, flinging her arms in the air. "And buy me shoes that I can't walk in and then I'll trip on the aisle and break my neck! That's not how weddings are supposed to go Edward! And then-"

Unable to hold myself together any longer, I pressed my lips to hers, "Better?" I whispered as I moved away, holding my face an inch from hers.

"A little," She gasped.

"Good," I smiled, pleased with myself.

I had expected her to continue ranting, but she only settled back on me, and lay there quietly. I watched her chest, rise and fall with every breath, and matched mine to it.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. "Bella?" I asked, sitting up when she didn't answer me. "Bella?"

She mumbled something, resituating herself on me, and went back to sleep. Grinning, I leaned back and closed my eyes, pretending to go to sleep as well.

**See, I tried, and failed. Long chapters, not my thing. Of curse, I woke up at six this morning and couldn't go to sleep, so I ended up writing this and I wanted to finish it before I went to school. Sorry. I _promise_ the next one will be longer. Promise! Thanks for reading! And review please!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	24. friends?

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long, I'll try to write faster. I think this chapter might be longer. Hope you like it. Thanks!**

BPOV

"_Alice_," I whined, "Can we please just get this over with?"

"Fine Bella!" She threw her hands up in the air, "I thought you'd _enjoy _shopping for your wedding dress, most people do!"

"Well, we both know how _unique_ I am. Come on." I pleaded.

"Fine," Alice sighed, taking my hand in hers and led me out the door. As she pulled me down the hallway, I felt strong cold arms snake around me, yanking me backwards and out of Alice's grip.

"I'll miss you," Edward whispered in my ear, pulling me close to him.

"Mmm," I sighed, "me too. But we'll try to be fast." I assured him, hoping Alice got the message.

"We will take _as long_ as it takes." Alice spoke firmly, pulling me out of Edward's tight hold.

"I'll see later!" I called to him as I was led down the stairs.

As we neared the car, I let out a groan. "Alice this really isn't-"

"Yes, it is. Now stop fidgeting and come on!" She gripped my arm tighter, and pulled me into the backseat. "I've got to do something, I'll be right back." And she turned to dance off back to the house.

"Hey Bella," I jumped as Rosalie spoke to me from the front of the car. I hadn't even seen her there.

"Umm, hey." I smiled nervously back.

"Look," She spoke quickly, hoping Alice wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry, for everything. I didn't mean to act so awfully towards you. But I realize now that you are going to be part of our family. I realize that's what you want." She looked embarrassed as she said this.

"What do you mean, by 'what I want'?" I asked, curious at her word choice.

"Bella," she laughed weakly, "I guess I just find it incredibly hard to believe that you would _want _this kind of life. I, I just thought…" She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"What?" I leaned forward in my seat slightly, "You can tell me Rosalie."

She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't be angry, but… I guess, part of me thought that maybe you were… afraid… to tell Edward you didn't want to be with him. That we might hurt you if you didn't…" She looked down again, avoiding my gaze.

"Oh Rosalie," I whispered.

"I just, didn't want this life forced upon you, even if it meant us having to move again." She sat unmoving in her seat, a distant look clouding her eyes.

Without really deciding to, I leaned forward and hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered.

"You forgive me?" she asked.

"Of course." And Alice was skipping towards the car.

"She must've seen this." Rosalie muttered. I sighed, and leaned back in my seat.

"Okay," She sang in her musical voice, "Who's ready?"

"Let's go." Rosalie and I chorused. And Alice pulled out of the driveway.

**Dang it. Another shortie. And it was a little boring. Sorry. Why can't I write longer?! Oh well, there's that anyway. I hope you guys liked it. Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	25. shopping: Part 1

**Hey guys, Sorry I waited so long again. I had a lot to do. But here it is:o) Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!!**

BPOV

I was nervous that there would be an awkward silence as Alice sped down the long driveway, but there wasn't time for as soon as she had the key in the ignition, Alice wouldn't stop talking about the day ahead.

"I'm thinking… lacy," she spoke thoughtfully, her eyebrows knitted together, "What about you Bella?"

"I just want to be simple," I tried to make my voice sound stern, "And something I won't kill myself in," I laughed nervously, "can't forget that."

"Ugh," Alice grunted, "You're taking all the fun out of this! But don't worry," She smiled proudly, "Once Edward changes you, we'll fix that." I smiled too, as she spoke. But not from the future shopping experiences, but from the feeling I got, knowing,

Edward _was _going to change me.

"Leave her alone Alice," Rosalie defended me, much to my surprise, "It's _Bella's _wedding." She turned to smile at me.

Alice sighed, pulling the key out of the ignition. I looked up, not the slightest bit surprised that we were already at our destination. "Alice?" I asked, looking around the foreign parking lot. "Where are we?"

"Well we couldn't go where we knew people Bella," She answered matter-of-factly, "Your dress has to be something _no one's _ever seen."

"Namely Edward." Rosalie added, "He's obviously listening. He can't stand it whenever you're 'so far away'." She waved her arms in the air, dramatically, demonstrating how 'far away' I was. "But we don't want him reading our minds while we're looking at dresses."

"Come on!" Alice cried excitedly, pulling me forward again. I felt pathetically plain as people stared at the two beautiful vampires beside me, as I was whisked passed a dozen or so stores. Finally, we came to a stop, but I was pulled inside so fast I was unable to read the name.

"Hello ladies," A man spoke, catching his breath as his eyes fell upon Alice and Rosalie. I blushed. "Um, is there, um, anything - "

"We're good thanks," Rosalie cut him off, "We're just browsing." The man nodded and I was pulled along towards a dress rack.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, pulling out a beautiful dress, with a twenty-foot trail…

"I thought we were going to try and keep me alive long enough for Edward to change me." I smiled weakly.

"Oh," Her face fell, and she turned to continue to look.

"Over here!" Rosalie cried from another rack. It was another gorgeous gown that had a certain queen–like elegance to it. In other words, something only Rosalie could pull off.

"Umm…"

"Bella! Ohh! Bella!" Alice called from behind me.

"Oh, this is nice," Rosalie mumbled.

"Bella! Oh this is so pretty!"

"Look at this!!"

So engrossed in their findings, they didn't notice when I turned to walk to a rack with plain, white dresses on the other side of the store. I browsed through the gowns until I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at the dress I knew had to meant for me.

It was a modest, strapless gown made of silk with a few designs embroidered in it. I reached my hand out shyly; afraid the beautiful gown might shrivel under my touch. It was soft, and it reminded me of Edward's skin. I smiled to myself again as I checked the size.

Small. Perfect.

I took the hanger off the rack and walked back to the gorgeous vampires, who were still talking to absolutely no one. "I found it." I spoke somewhat quietly, knowing they'd hear me.

"What's that Bella?" Alice asked without looking at me.

"I said I found it." I spoke a little louder.

Rosalie turned to look at the dress in my hand, and gasped. "Bella," she whispered, "Bella it's beautiful."

Hearing this, Alice too turned around to look. "Oh my gosh Bella, I, I love it! Quick! Quick! Put it on!" She shrieked. Next thing I knew, I was being thrown into a dressing room. I slipped it on, my breath catching as I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I had never thought of myself as pretty, well not before Edward anyway, much less beautiful. But now… I wasn't sure.

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room. Alice and Rosalie both gasped, causing me to blush. "Bella," Rosalie whispered, "You look beautiful."

Without speaking, Alice stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm so happy you moved to forks Bella." I pulled back to look at her, confused. "I know this is a weird time to say so, but Edward meeting you is the best thing to happen to our family in ages."

Still not completely understanding her reasoning, I smiled at her, tears staining my cheeks, "I'm glad I moved too Alice."

She smiled, returning to her cheerful disposition again. "Quick! Take it off so we can shop for shoes!!" I turned, laughing, and went back in the dressing room to change.

I was happier than I had ever been.

**Ok. So what did you guys think? Sorry if you didn't like the corny Alice X Bella part but I wanted to put it in there. The link below is how I pictured Bella's gown. The girl is even how I pictured Bella!!! Please look at it and review!! Tell me what you think about the dress too!**


	26. oops!

**OOPS!! My bad, this thing wont let me put that site on so it's on my profile! PLEASE! PLEASE LOOK AT IT THOUGH!! Thanks! And sorry!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	27. shopping: Part 2

**All right, I'm not sure why but for a while there I had just completely quit writing but I after finishing that chapter yesterday I'm ready to go! So here's the next one. I hope you all liked the dress I picked! Thanks for reading and review!**

BPOV

I clutched the dress hanger tight in my hand as we left the store and headed towards the other end of the mall.

"I know of several shoe stores in this mall," Rosalie stated, "But I like the one on the second floor the most. It has the most elegant shoes." She explained.

"But, simple enough so that I can walk safely down the aisle in them?" I asked nervously, hoping not to spoil the good-humored mood between us.

She laughed at that, causing me to jump. I'd never heard her laugh before. It was musical. Nowhere near as beautiful as Edward's, but enchanting nonetheless. "Yes Bella. I promise you will be safe." She smiled at me.

"Good," I smiled cautiously back as we approached a rather small shoe store, nothing that I would've guessed _Rosalie _would shop in. We were greeted with the same welcoming as the last store by a male employee, ending with Alice pulling me by before he was finished drooling.

Seeing Alice was leading me in the direction of a rack full of stilettos, I maneuvered out of her grasp and turned towards a more appropriate selection.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "You're going to remember this day for the rest of eternity. Do you want to be wearing _grandma shoes_ when you look back?"

I had to laugh at that. "Keep in mind Alice," I reminded her, "Technically, _you're _older than my Grandma." Defeated, she shrugged her shoulders and began to help me search. "I wonder where Rosalie went." I spoke, keeping my eyes on the shoes.

Alice put her fingers to her forehead and closed her eyes, concentrating. When she opened them, a large grin spread across her face.

"What?" I asked, nervous.

"Oh Bella! Quick! Come on!" Ignoring my protests, she gripped my wrist again and pulled me out o the store.

"Alice!" I tried to get her attention as I gasped for air. "Alice! Where are we going?"

"You'll see Bella!" She cried.

We came to a sudden halt in the middle of the square, right in front of a large water fountain. "Alice What-"

"Look Bella!" She cried again. I looked around the waterfall to see Rosalie walking towards us, with the most beautiful, modest pair of white shoes in her hands.

"Well?" She asked when she reached us. "What do you think Bella? I didn't think you'd find anything in _that _store so I went and found these! What do you think?" I stared, open mouthed at them. They were the exact shade of white as my dress and they were simple. No straps, no sixty foot heel that I could kill myself in, they were perfect. But what made them all the better, was that _Rosalie _had picked them out for me. I looked up and threw my arms around her.

"Oh Rose! I love them! Thank you so much."

"Hold on," she pulled back. "I just wanted you to know how _very _sorry I am. I acted terribly towards you and I am deeply ashamed. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh Rose," I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes, "Of course."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around me and soon I felt Alice join our embrace.

I stood like that with them, in the middle of everything, hugging my sisters.

**AWWW! Sorry if it sucked. But come on, Rosalie was mean to Bella for a long time, she had to apologize more than once!! Anyway, hoped you liked it! Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	28. gift

**Okay, here we go. I'm trying to start getting chapters up daily like I was before, but there's so much going on right now that's pretty hard so whatever. I hope you guys have liked it so far and review!!**

BPOV

I now knew that my future was going to be unbelievably perfect.

I already had Edward, which was more than enough to keep me happy for all of eternity, but now, I had a family that loved me (which did include Rosalie now).

The only thing left for me to worry about now was Charlie and Renee. I could still spend maybe two extra years with them, but what was to come was inevitable.

They would get over my death. I was sure of it.

I hoped anyway.

Thoughts of the future continued to cloud my thoughts as we drove back to the Cullen's house.

"Okay Bella," Alice broke my concentration, "You have to keep me and Rosalie distracted so that Edward won't see the dress."

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"Simple," she slowed the car as we approached their home, "Just talk to us about anything else – what kind of flowers you want. There, that's good."

"Perfect." Rosalie agreed.

"Okay," I sighed.

And so we entered the house talking about the pros and cons of violets. We were halfway down the hall towards Alice and Jasper's room when I felt safe, cool arms wrap around my waist again.

"How was your trip?" Edward breathed in my ear.

"It was good." I blushed.

"Hey!" Alice cried, smacking Edward on the back of the head and pulling the dress out of my hand. "That's _ours_." I wasn't sure if she was talking about the dress or me for she gripped my wrist and began to pull me back down the hall.

Once we were behind closed doors, Alice began her ranting. "I think _these _would look perfect!" she cried, pulling a bouquet magazine out of nowhere.

"No Alice," Rosalie contradicted, "I like these-" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," Edward chuckled, "May I have my fiancé back yet?"

"Ugh!" Alice groaned, "Fine. But we're not finished. Bella," she turned her head towards me, "we'll talk later."

I nodded my head and walked eagerly out in the hall, into Edward's arms. "I missed you," he breathed again as he put his arms around me.

"Same here," I smiled. And in one quick movement, I was in his arms and he was running us… somewhere.

"Edward!" I laughed. "Edward, where are you taking me?" But we were already there, laying side by side in our meadow. "Oh," I smiled again.

"Bella," Edward grinned, "I know you don't like gifts, but I-"

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Edward! Isn't it enough that you already bought me my wedding dress, my ring, Rosalie bought my shoes, and just-"

I had more to say, but Edward's lips pressed hard against mine kind of distracted me. "Are you finished?" he grinned when pulled away.

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded.

"Good. Now, can I give you you're gift?"

"Yeah," I sighed.

Edward only smiled bigger and pulled out another velvet box. He opened it to reveal a radiant diamond necklace.

"Oh Edward," I whispered.

"Don't you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Oh yes! It's beautiful, Edward!" I threw my arms around him as he wrapped his around me. "It'll match my dress, too." I added when I pulled away.

"Good." He smiled, pleased. "That's what I was aiming for, but Rose and Alice did a very good job of blocking their minds all day."

"It's perfect." I assured him.

"I just, really want you to know how much I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He grinned my favorite crooked smile, and leaned down to kiss me.

**All right, I hoped you guys liked it. The necklace will be on my profile as well so please check it out! Thanks! And review!! Remember, if it sucks, I had to get up at six to write it so I was a little tired. Thanks again!**

**Midnightmoon21 **


	29. the call

**Okay, hope you guys like this chapter. Trying to make the chapters longer but so far I'm failing. Sorry.**

EPOV

The weeks flew by and the wedding was approaching fast.

I was with Bella every second, with the exception of Alice and Rosalie's kidnappings, of course.

I made sure we spent a considerable time with Charlie, for even with the extra two years or so, I knew it would never be enough.

"Bella," I spoke quietly to her one day, as she sat in my lap on my small sofa.

"Hmm?" she hummed in reply, her head resting on my chest.

"I think I should meet your mother." I proposed.

She pulled back and stared at me. "You already met her," she spoke with a shaky voice.

I laughed, "I don't exactly count when you were lying unconscious in a hospital bed."

"Well, I guess, I mean…" she spoke hurriedly as she searched for an excuse.

"Bella," I shook my head, slightly frustrated, "You're going to wish that you'd had this time with your family, and you may even be a little resentful towards me for not insisting on it."

"Okay," she sighed, "I guess your right. I'll call her later."

"Good." I smiled, pleased with myself as she laid her head back on my chest and slowly drifted of to sleep.

BPOV  (later at Bella's house)

I stood silently, staring at the phone, trying to decide if I could go through with it.

I took a deep breath, stepped forward and took the receiver in my hands. I dialed the memorized number, and waited.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

I almost hung up, relived I could honestly tell Edward I had tried. But then, I heard my mother's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"H-hi mom!" I tried to sound cheerful, unable to mask the break in my voice.

"Bella! Sweetheart, hi! Oh, I've missed you so much! So, what's up? Are you having a good time?" She paused before continuing. "How are the plans coming along?" she added in almost a whisper. She, obviously, was still a bit shaken by the news.

"Good, they're going good. Um, I thought that maybe you would want to come down early and, um, spend some time with, um, Edward? You know, get to know him a little better?" I cleared my throat; amazed I was actually able to say it.

"What?" she laughed, surprised at my question. "Oh, well, I guess so, ya. How, um, early do you think?"

"A week maybe?" I suggested, still a bit flustered.

"Sure, I'll see you, and um, Edward, then. Bye Bells." And the phone went dead.

I sighed, relieved that I had done what Edward had asked, but now nervous about Renee's visit.

**Okay guys, there it is. I know, it was short _again, _but hey, whatever. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Review! Review! Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	30. arrival

**Sorry guys. It's been a while. I'm going to try and finish this over the break but I'm not making any promises so don't get excited or anything. Enjoy! And review!!**

BPOV

I stood anxiously by Edwards's side as we waited for my mother's plane to land.

"I'm having second thought's," I spoke hurriedly, "Quick! Let's go back home. Maybe she'll get back on and go home once she realizes we're not here." I looked up at his face, pleadingly.

"Bella," He spoke calmly, "Breathe. It's going to be okay, I promise love." He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around me, setting it lightly around my waist.

I was a bout to contradict again when I caught sight of my mother, making her way through crowds of people, towards us.

**Yes, I know. You didn't think my chapters could get any shorter. Well, you were wrong:o) Review and the next one should be up really soon. Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	31. welcome home mom

**Sorry guys, I've been doing a bad job of updating lately. Hope you guys forgive me. I was working on _Thoughts of mine_, it's just a collection of one shots I just recently put up, but I'll start working one this one again. Anyways, my last chapter was a tease; hope you guys like this one!**

EPOV

I was amused by Bella's nervous state towards her mother.

I also, however, was experiencing a feeling in my stomach humans would call 'butterflies'. I new this would be the only time Bella would really get to spend with her mother and I didn't want to mess it up.

I heard her gasp as she caught sight of her mother, making her way towards us. I chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. "It'll be okay." I whispered. "I promise."

She nodded silently, her eyes still glued to oncoming Renee. As she broke free of the crowd, she dropped her bags and immediately ran to Bella, arms outstretched.

Bella was brought out of her previous state, and moved to run towards her mother as well. I knew this was bad idea.

Sure enough, before she had even taken a step, Bella managed to trip over her own feet. Instinctively, my arms shot out to catch her.

"What am I going to do with you Bella?" I chuckled, looking up to see Renee standing over us, arms crossed.

_Lord, _she thought, _he can hardly keep his hands off her…_

I would have to remember that she wasn't like my mother. Esme swooned over the slightest touch I gave Bella.

I quickly stood up, setting my fiancé on her own two feet. My fiancé… I couldn't get used to that.

"Mom!" Bell cried, throwing her arms around a disapproving Renee. "I missed you _so _much!"

"Oh I missed you to Bella!" her mother squealed back. I realized how very much the two really did look alike. They're hair and faces were similar for the most part. Even their figures were identical.

_God! _Renee scowled in her head. _He's **staring **at her! I'm going to have to talk to her soon about this wedding thing. I knew it was a bad idea. He's only going to hurt her again._

A flood of memories of a broken Bella washed over me, from when I had left no doubt.

I was ashamed. Renee and Charlie had every right to question my commitment to Bella. Bella had every right to question my commitment to her. But she didn't. She loved me fully and completely. I could _never_ hurt her again.

Renee finally released her, and I moved to grab her bags. I led them back to the car as they chattered absentmindedly behind me of everything that had changed since Bella had moved.

I felt old doubts of changing her begin to creep back into my mind as I thought of how much _more _she'd miss by staying with me. But I quickly pushed them away. Nothing good had come of thoughts like that before and nothing good would come of them now.

I set Renee's bags in the back seat and got in the front with Bella, while Renee crawled in the back.

"Edward." Bella hissed under her breath as I pulled out. She motioned to the speedometer, which was quickly rising. I sighed and slowed down to a _safer _speed.

And so we drove at a painstakingly slow pace back to Charlie's.

"So Edward," Renee spoke to me from the back seat. "What exactly are your plans?"

"Mom…" Bella groaned beside me, rubbing her temples. I chuckled at her, careful not to reach out and kiss her like I normally would.

"Well," I started, still smiling at Bella's reaction, "Of course we'll be attending college." I noticed Bella shoot me a glare from the corner of my eye. "I suppose it really depends on what kind of diploma Bella wants to get. Or job even for that matter." I listened closely to Renee's thoughts.

_What diploma Bella wants? What?_

I was surprised by her reaction. What? Had she thought I would be deciding everything for her? If so, she obviously didn't know her daughter very well. I was deciding how to voice my thoughts civilly but we were already at Charlie's.

I opened the door and moved to retrieve Renee's bag but she stopped me. "That's alright Edward. I need to speak to Bella alone for a moment if that's okay." I could tell by her tone it was not a suggestion.

I looked at Bella to be sure it was all right and turned to walk into the house.

**Okay. Didn't mean to make Renee come of as a witch or anything. She's just overprotective. You didn't expect her to back down without a fight did you? Well, hope you liked it. Please review!!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	32. disagreements

**Here we go again. Now, you can't get mad at me, cause I'm warning you ahead of time. I'm pretty sure this is gonna be a shorty. Sorry. It's all I know… sniffles :o)**

**Anywho, hope you guys like this one!!**

BPOV

"That's okay Edward," Renee spoke, "I'd like to talk to Bella alone for a moment."

Edward glanced at me to make sure it was okay, and turned to walk into the house. I knew he'd be listening.

Once he had closed the door, Renee turned to me. "Let's go for a walk Bella." She suggested, turning towards the forest.

I cringed as the memory hit me full force. "I'd rather not." I whispered, my voice cracking a little.

She turned to look at me confused. "Oh, right." She grumbled. "I forgot."

_How could you forget?_ I thought bitterly.

She sighed loudly, "Bella, we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked, still slightly agitated.

"About this wedding. I didn't want to get into it over the phone but - "

"There's nothing to talk about." I cut her off, knowing the direction she was taking.

"Yes, there is." She contradicted. "Bella, you can't marry that boy. He's no good - "

"Stop." I whispered. "Just stop. I don't want to hear this."

"You have no choice. You need to hear it." She spoke determinedly.

I only glared at her.

"Bella, he hurt you too bad." She continued. "You can't forgive some things."

"This isn't one of those things." I spoke the words steadily, keeping my eyes locked with hers.

"You don't need him Bella." She pressed, ignoring me. "You were getting better. Jacob Black - "

"Was a friend, and could never be anything more." My voice was rising to a shout. "I was _adjusting_, Renee." She looked hurt. I'd never called her by her name to her face. "And not very well, I might add. I could never get over Edward. I could avoid things that reminded me of him, but that was all."

I was a little surprised with myself. I hadn't expressed the amount of agony I had been in when he had left, not that they couldn't plainly see it. But still…

"I don't believe that Bella. You're stronger than that." She took a deep breath, and looked at me again. "You don't need him."

"Yes," I whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Bella - "

"No!" I cut her off, tears sliding down my cheeks. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this! Just because you and Charlie crashed and burned, doesn't mean I will too! I love Edward, Dammit!"

Not sure of how I got there, I found myself lying on the ground, sobbing into my hands.

Then I heard his voice.

"Bella?" Edward spoke. "Are you okay? Bella?"

"Just take me to your house." I whispered.

He threw an apologetic look at Renee, and then we were in his car, driving down the road.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He apologized, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his shoulder. "I love you."

I only sobbed into him, but I knew he knew I loved him too.

**Hmm. Odd, this one was longer than I expected. Okay guys, I really need to know what you thought about this one. Too sappy? Maybe a little. Oh well, thanks for reading! Please Review!!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	33. parental moments like these

**So here's something new. A Charlie point of view. Oh Jesus, I rimed!! Blushes **

**All right, enough of that. :o) I hope you guys like this one. Thought I'd try something new. Review and tell me if I did okay with the parentals!!!**

Charlie POV

"You did _what_?" I questioned Renee, still in shock. "You didn't really think she'd just change her mind, did you?"

"I don't know!" she sobbed, sitting on the old couch. It was so weird to have her back here… "I guess I hoped that…"

"Renee!" I shouted. "I've been fighting this for a while now! She isn't going to change her mind! The last thing we need is for her to be in hysterics!"

"Well we can't just let her _marry _him!"she shrieked.

I sighed and looked back at her. "Actually, Renee," I spoke calmly, knowing I was going to upset her, "I think we can. I know Edward's made some bad decisions but he loves her. He really does. And I think he's more than paid his dues towards Bella. If she can forgive him, than so can we."

"What!?!" She cried. "Are you _insane_ Charlie? We can't let this happen!"

"Well there's nothing we can do." I tried to keep my voice even. "She's eighteen now and it's up to her. I think we just need to except Bella's decision."

Renee's face was turning a deep red, and I could tell she was about to blow. "Dammit Charlie!! We can't just sit here! We have to - "

"Renee!" I shouted, silencing her. "I think it's high time we let Bella make her own choices! Now calm down and lets be rational about this."

She glared at me. I swear if looks could kill…

"I want to speak with _his _parents. Where do they live?" She demanded.

"You'll never find it. I swear, it's like they're hidden." I shook my head.

"Oh great," Renee nodded sarcastically, "So now they've _kidnapped_ my daughter and they're holding her hostage where no one can find her. Fabulous!"

"Renee…"

"Oh forget it! I'll find them myself!" And she stood to storm out of the house. As I watched her slam the door, I couldn't help but remember the last time she walked out of it…

I sighed, and sat down on the couch to watch the game.

**Hurray for Charlie!! Yay! He stood up to Renee! And don't worry out there, I won't drag this on for too long. I'm anxious for the wedding:o)**

**Anyway, I'd really like to know what yall thought so Review!!!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	34. surprise visit

**Wow, I really hadn't planned for this story to get so long. Oh well, I hope you guys are liking it anyway. Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it!!**

EPOV

"Bella," I cooed quietly in her ear, rocking her in my lap, "shh, it's okay." We were in my room, setting on my sofa.

"No." She choked out between sobs. "It's not. Renee hates me now and the wedding's going to be a disaster!"

"No," I shook my head, "Renee doesn't hate you. She hates _me_." I tried to joke, failing miserably.

"That's worse!" she sobbed, burying her face in my chest.

"How is that worse, Bella?" I chuckled, genuinely curious.

"It just is." She whispered into me. "I don't want her to hate you either."

It touched me that in the midst of all this, she was actually thinking of _me_. "Oh, Bella." I whispered, kissing her on the top of the head. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I apologized.

"No," she pulled back to look at me, wiping fresh tears from her cheeks, "don't say that."

"But it is." I pressed. "You told me Renee was against the wedding and I didn't listen. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"It's not your fault." She repeated.

"Bella," I groaned. Must she always try to take the blame for everything?

"Fine, whatever!" She teased, resting her head against my chest again. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." I whispered, crushing her to my chest.

We sat like that in silence for so long I was sure Bella was asleep. Sure enough, she began to mumble unconsciously, proving my suspicion. I chuckled. Loosening my grip on her, I resituated myself so that I was lying on my back, Bella on top of me, still asleep.

_I should really get a bed in here._

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. Even when she was asleep, my touch never failed to send her heartbeat into a frenzy.

"I love you, too." She grumbled, eyes still closed.

I smiled to myself again.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I was asleep too.

I was interrupted by someone's thoughts.

_Edward?_

I opened my eyes to see Emmett standing in the doorway. "What is it Emmett?" I asked, closing my eyes again.

_Um, it's… Bella's mom._

My eyes flew open again as he laughed.

_She's, um, downstairs talking to Carlisle an Esme. She seems pretty pissed, too. _

He fought back laughter again. I glanced down at my sleeping beauty. I didn't want to wake her up for such unpleasantness, so I was careful to pick her up, and set her back down gently on the couch. I was walking out the door when her voice stopped me…

"Edward!" She mumbled frantically.

"Bella?" I asked, kneeling back by her side.

"Edward, don't leave me…" she began tossing on the couch when I realized she was still asleep.

"Bella," I hugged her too me, her eyes fluttering open.

"Edward," she whispered, in a relieved voice, and threw her arms around me.

"Bella, Bella, shh. It's okay I'm right here." I tried to calm her down.

Assured, she leaned back into the cushions, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep." I spoke to her. "I have to go do something. I'll be right back, Okay?"

"mm-kay." She mumbled.

I kissed her lightly on the lips, and turned to leave again.

I could already hear my parents and Renee before I had even reached the stairs.

"Now look," Renee spoke, "It's nothing against your son. But I don't think that this wedding is such a good idea - "

"Excuse me?" Esme shot back, clearly aggravated. "I think it's a wonderful idea. They love each other. And even if we did have a problem with it, there is nothing we could do. Now I suggest that you go back home before you upset Bella."

It was times like this I truly considered Esme as my mother. It touched me how she could stand up for me in such a way.

"Now Esme," Carlisle tried to calm her, "Lets not do anything rash."

_Edward, I think you should go back upstairs with Bella_, He added, sensing my presence.

"Where's my daughter?" Renee demanded. "I just want to get Bella, and take her back to Phoenix.

Anger shot through me. She would be doing no such thing. Bella was staying here with me.

"What!?!" Esme fumed. I figured now was my time to come in.

"She's in my room Renee." I spoke, coming down the stairs.

_Oh Edward, wrong thing to say. _Esme and Carlisle both thought at the same time.

"What?" She looked at me, clearly angered.

"She's only sleeping." I sighed.

_And I can tell you're **very **upset about that. _She thought.

I rubbed my temples. She was really starting to push my buttons. "She was… really upset when we left Charlie's." I explained.

Hurt washed over her face. "Can I see her?" She asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. I really didn't want her to upset Bella further, but I also couldn't afford for Renee to resent me any more than she already did.

"Sure." I sighed, and I turned to lead her to my room.

Bella was still sound asleep on my sofa, completely at ease. Renee turned and looked at me nervously. I walked towards Bella and knelt down so that my face was even with hers. "Bella?" I whispered.

"Edward?" She mumbled, opening her eyes half way.

I smirked. "Yeah. You okay?"

"mm-hmm." She hummed, looking at me expectantly. I grinned that smile she loves so much and leaned in to kiss her.

"Bella, your Mom's here. Can you talk to her?" I asked.

That woke her up. She sat up quickly, peering around me to see Renee standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bells." Renee greeted.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy." I stood to leave, but paused at the pleading expression on Bella's face. I leaned down to kiss her again. "I'll be right outside if you need me." I whispered low enough so that she was the only one who could hear.

She visible relaxed at this, allowing me to retreat from the room. I closed the door behind me as I left.

**What did you guys think? Dang, Renee sure is a pest sometimes huh:o) I should be updating soon so please review ad let me know what y'all thought!! Thanks for reading!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	35. get it through your head

**Wow. It'd been a while since I've updated like this. Anyway, hope you guys are liking the direction I'm headed. Without further ado… here's the next chapter!!**

BPOV

I found myself, for the second time today, alone with a very irrational Renee. We didn't fight often, but when we did, it was usually very loud.

"Bella," she sighed after Edward left, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I only want what's best for - "

"Edward is what's best for me." I cut her off.

"I know that's what you think Bella… but you're just so young."

"I'm not having this conversation again." I was surprised at how cold my words were.

"Okay Bella," she inhaled deeply, "But I just want you to know that you can always come back home with me if there's too much… pressure, here."

I only stared at her, bewildered that she was still pressing the subject. How could she think I'd go back to Phoenix with her?

She must've taken my silence as a cue that she was right, because she continued eagerly. "Phil's thinking about quitting his baseball career and getting a regular job, and wed love to have you back! I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind either! Oh, we could leave by the end of the week…"

She continued to rant as I stared at her in complete disbelief.

EPOV

I wanted more than anything to rescue Bella from her mother. Why couldn't she just let her be? Couldn't she see she was hurting her?

"Okay Bella," I heard Renee sigh from inside the room, "But I just want you to know that you can always come back home with me if there's too much… pressure, here."

_Like from that boy and his overbearing family._

I felt myself overcome with rage at her thoughts once again, but it was quickly replaced with pain as I listened to the silence that filled the room.

_Oh I **knew** she'd want to come home with me!_ Renee squealed in her mind. _I knew she didn't really want to marry Edward. _

Her thoughts hit me like daggers, piercing my dead heart. Was she right? Had I _pressured _Bella into marrying me?

I leaned against the wall and slowly sank down to the floor, feeling painstakingly hollow.

BPOV

Renee continued to chatter absentmindedly, completely oblivious to the look of sheer disgust on my face.

How could she think I'd actually _leave_ Edward?

"Mom," I stopped her, "I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear before. I'm marrying Edward. And I'm _happy _about it. I couldn't _be _any happier."

"Yeah but - "

"No but's mom. Edward Cullen is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're either going to have to accept that, or just go back to Phoenix and not even bother coming to the wedding. But there _will _be a wedding."

I could tell she was taken back by my words. "I'm sorry Bella." She whispered. "I'm being a very bad mom, aren't I?"

"No, not a bad mom. Just an overprotective one." I tried to smile at her. She grinned weakly as well and walked over to hug me.

"I'm sorry." She said again. "I'll go home with Charlie and wait for you. Or are you, um, staying here?" She asked uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure, I'll call later and let you know." I sighed.

"Okay Bella. I'll… just go now. See you later?" She asked, hoping she was forgiven.

"Yeah," I smiled again, "Sure Mom." She nodded and turned to leave.

EPOV

Renee continued to babble on about Bella returning home, and all the while my love stayed silent, unable to voice her feelings.

If only I could read her mind!

"Mom," Bella stopped her, "I thought I'd made myself perfectly clear before. I'm marrying Edward. And I'm _happy _about it. I couldn't _be _any happier."

Her words pleased me to no end. How I prayed that those were her true thoughts.

Renee tried to intervene again, only to have her daughter interrupt yet again.

"No but's mom. Edward Cullen is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I sighed in relief. "You're either going to have to accept that, or just go back to Phoenix and not even bother coming to the wedding. But there _will _be a wedding."

Again, her words made me happier than anything in the world, but I was at a loss to know if I could believe them or not.

But at least, Renee finally let it go. "I'm sorry Bella." I heard her whisper.

In a very Bella – like fashion, she tried her best to comfort her mother. And eventually, Renee decided to leave.

I stood and made it look as though I was just walking up to the room when she opened the door. "Edward." She nodded, and continued to walk down the hall.

I entered my room to find Bella, still on the couch, holding her knees to her.

"Bella?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

She looked back at me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "It shouldn't be this complicated." She whimpered into my neck.

"Oh, Bella," I whispered, pulling her into my lap, holding her close to me.

I didn't want to ask her. I didn't want to cause her anymore anguish. But I had to know.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" She asked back, still resting her head on my shoulder.

"You… you _want _to get married. Right? There's no pressure? Because if there is then I want you to tell me, now, before it's too late."

She pulled back to look at me, her expression looked absolutely appalled. I smiled inwardly. I already knew the answer.

"Of course there's no pressure!" She cried. "I love you! _Never_, doubt that, Edward." She told me sternly.

I smiled, outwardly this time. I leaned in to kiss her, harder than usual.

I felt her smile under me and wrap her arms around my neck, tangling one of her hands in my hair.

We finally broke apart, Bella breathing heavily.

"I love you, Edward." She spoke.

"I love you too, Bella."

**Okay. So that solves the Renee problem. Well, mostly anyway. :o)**

**Anyway, I hoped you guys liked that one. Please Review and tell me what you thought!! Thanks! **

**Midnightmoon21**


	36. thoughts

**Hope you guys like this one. I'm trying really hard to stay on track here but its hard!!**

**Anyway, here it is! Review!**

EPOV

"I do…" Bella murmered in her sleep.

I chuckled, shaking the bed and causing Bella to shift so that she was lying even further on top of me.

She had been dreaming of the upcoming wedding for a while now. I couldn't blame her, it had been all I could think about either over the last few weeks.

Three days had passed since the incident with Renee.

Things had gotten considerably better since her and Bella's little chat.

Renee had calmed down and accepted Bella's decision. I was surprised when I heard her think that that had been what Charlie had told her to do.

I supposed he was beginning to warm back up to me as well for he was no longer giving me the cold shoulder or swearing in his mind when I'd walk into a room.

I was pleased with how the final weeks of Bella's mortality were going, but I was still anxious about her transformation.

I was excited too, however. To be able to love her fully without the fear of injuring her, or having the urge to drink from her intoxicating blood would be heaven.

Of course I would miss times like this. Just lying quietly, listening to the soft whispers of her subconscious.

It would be more than worth it though.

I still feared for her soul, however. But how could anyone as caring and thoughtful as Bella not have a soul? Monster or not.

I couldn't think of her as a monster either though. True, I would always see myself in such a manner, but not Bella.

"Bite me, Edward…" Bella mumbled again. I merely looked down and smiled at her.

I was also nervous, about being the one to change her. I would have much rather had Carlisle do it, but Bella simply wouldn't have it any other way.

But the part that troubled me the most, would be the pain. It was pure agony. There was no other way to describe it.

I had tried to describe it to Bella; the sheer torture that she would suffer for three days straight, sure that it would be enough to change her mind. She only shrugged and assured me it would be worth it.

She didn't need to though. I knew that anything would be worth an eternity with Bella. That was exactly why I'd made the choice to go to the Volturi if anything were to ever happen to her.

But Bella was determined to follow through with this plan. And now, so was I.

I was going to spend eternity with Bella, no matter what.

**Okay guys! This chapter was kind of just drabble but I had some writers block so I was just writing to get ideas but then I finished and decided I wanted to post it! So please review and tell me what you though of my rambling!!!! Thanks!**

**Midnightmoon21**


	37. almost there

**Okay, it's been WAY to long. Sorry about that guys. But I got in some really big trouble with my parents and was banned from the computer. Actually, I'm not supposed to be on it now but I can't wait any longer! And, I've been getting some messages telling me to pick up the pace! Sorry again. :o)**

**Anyway, her it is! I hope y'all like it! **

BPOV

Alice had really outdone herself this time. Everything in the meadow was absolutely perfect. She had even set up a little tent right behind the trees on the edge of the clearing with a full-length mirror and make-up counter.

I inhaled deeply as I gazed into the mirror, examining my figure, covered in my beautiful wedding dress. I ran my hands over the bodice, smoothing it, as I heard the tent-flaps behind me open.

"Hi, honey." Renee greeted me.

"Hey Mom," I replied. Things had really improved since our last argument. Edward had been right, again: I was glad I had spent this time with her and Charlie.

"Sweetheart you look so beautiful." She smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Mom, don't," I pleaded, "If you start crying then I will too!"

"I'm sorry," She laughed half-heartedly.

She dabbed at her eyes and walked over to me, giving me one of those hugs that only a mother and daughter can share.

"Everyone's out there waiting for you. Everything's going to be perfect." She assured me. Though I think it was to comfort her self as well. "I'll leave you alone to finished getting ready now," she smiled again, pulling away, "I'm so happy for you Bella."

"Thanks Mom," I smiled back, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

She nodded and turned to leave.

Once I heard the tent fold shut again, I turned back to the mirror. I never thought I'd get this far.

I ran my hands over the dress again as the tent open behind me a second time.

"Oh Bella!" My pixie-like sister squealed. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks Alice." I grinned.

"I know your nervous," she rolled her eyes as though it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard, "butt it's going to be fine."

I exhaled again, attempting to calm myself.

"Bella." Alice shook her head laughing. "You know," She placed both hands on either of my shoulders, forcing my to look at her, "We never thought Edward would get this chance." I looked up to meet her gaze, startled by her sudden seriousness. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, Bella. And I know you've heard this from Esme, but I don't think I've ever taken the time to tell you."

I look at her, confused.

She sighed. "Thank you, Bella. In all the time I've known Edward, and trust me, I've known Edward a _long _time," she grinned, "but I've never seen him this happy. Neither has Carlisle."

"Oh Alice," I whispered. We looked at each other silently for a few seconds.

"Now," she cried, returning to her usual cheery state, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," I nodded, butterflies filling my stomach, "Yeah, I think so."

"Relax Bella!" Alice cheered. "You're almost there."

**Well? Sorry, if it sucked. I haven't written in a while and I'm kind of out of it, so this chapter might a been a little lousy.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you guys thought! I need to know! And I promise it won't be as long a wait this time. Sorry about that, again. Review!**

**Midnightmoon21**


End file.
